Stardust-A Rewrite
by infinity2125
Summary: In search to prove her love, Alexandra Thorn sets off over the wall. If only she knew that she'd be facing flying pirates, evil witches, and greedy princes all to save the heart of a fallen star. Basically it is the movie rewritten with changes to make it F/F, or femmslash, so don't like then don't read. You do not have to watch the movie to read and understand!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys finally found the inspiration to write again! If you started reading this because you've read my other stories, then thanks for following! But anyways, this will follow the layout of the movie almost exactly with small changes to add a little more romance and obviously changing Tristan to Alexandra. It will be quite long so it will take a bit before it really gets into any romance or action, but please stick with it! I do have almost all of this done already so I should update very quickly! Anyways, thanks for reading! Oh and of course as a disclaimer, everything belongs to the movie the only thing that is mine is the slight changes in plot and Alexandra!**

 **Prologue**

A philosopher once asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at the stars because we are human?" Pointless really-Do the stars gaze back? Now, that's a question-But I'm getting ahead of myself. Our story really begins here, one hundred fifty years ago at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England.

Thomas was sat at his desk, reviewing the massive stacks of letters the Academy had received over the past few days. Twas a long and rather laborious task that he had been volunteered for, being the youngest of the brood of scientists. It was the most abhorred task that they face. Many of the letters were the same, easily answered and posted back. However, Thomas had stumbled across one that confounded him. Reading through it, he began to believe that this must be some trivial joke being played by this boy. But he duly wrote a reply politely explaining that the query was nonsense and posted it to the boy who had wrote it.

The letter had come from a country boy who lived in a village called Wall. So named, the boy had said, for the wall that ran alongside it, a wall that, according to local folklore, hid an extraordinary secret.

The village of wall was the same as that of any rural English town during this time period. Every building was close together with a wide dirt road running through the town. Upon the edges of the town was a forest stretching on for what seemed like miles, yet there was a distinct path running away from the small village. A narrow path winding throughout the underbrush in the forest was visible cutting through the green. It was obviously one not readily travelled; yet it was still known very well by the people of Wall.

The path led to a small clearing that seemed to go on for miles if you were to look to the left or right upon reaching it. Yet it was easy to see the woods that seemed to match the very ones of Wall on the opposite side. The only separation between the seemingly innocent forest and the forest of Wall was a long, stone wall that extended as far as one could see in both directions. Grey stones of all sizes were stacked one upon the other and cemented together to form a seemingly formidable wall about six feet high. However, the wall had one weak point that could be found in the form of a gap no more than three feet wide. And this is where we find the boy of the letter.

A boy of around eighteen stood in front of an elderly man arguing quietly. The boy was handsome with dark hair that fell around the ears and dark eyes contrasting a defined, pale face. He stood with poise in a dark waistcoat over top of a white undershirt with a dark green ascot around his neck. The man was dressed in a button down shirt with a cape and a top hat, complimenting his long white beard rather nicely. It was obvious that the man had been privy to such conversations before as he was rather fluent in his denial.

"I'm charged with guarding the portal to another world. And you're asking me to just let you through?" The man said incredulously, raising his voice a little more as his sentence went on.

The boy slightly nodded his head and said very straight forwardly, "Yes. Because, let's be honest, it's a field. Look, do you see another world out there?" The boy said turning the man by the shoulder and pointing to the clearing on the other side of the hole. "No. You see a field. Do you see anything nonhuman? No. And you know why? Because it's a field!" He said throwing his hands down in exasperation.

The old man simply shook his head. "Hundreds of years, this wall's been here. Hundreds of years, this gap's been under twenty-four hour guard."

The boy tried to interrupt, "Well-," but the man cut him off before he could start. "One more word, and I'll have you up in front of the village council!" The man threatened.

"Well that sounds rather final."

"Yeah."

"Better just go home, then, I suppose." At this the boy seemed to resign himself that he was not going to be going through, or so that's what the man thought at this point.

"Right then. Night Dunstan. Give my best to your father," the man said patting Dunstan on the back as he turned to leave.

Dunstan had walked about ten feet away from the gap and the guard had started walking back to his post, when he turned on his heel and sprinted through the gap. "Stop! Stop!" The guard yelled out at Dunstan's fleeting back before he disappeared into the woods on the other side of the wall.

Dunstan ran down a lightly travelled path he had found upon entering the wood line. He had yet to stop running as he barreled through the dark foliage under the cover of nightfall with just the moon as his light source. It wasn't long before he began to start up a small hill where, upon reaching its crest, he was able to look down into the valley and see a bustling village aglow with light surrounded by a high wall.

When Dunstan finally reached the large arched entry into the village he was greeted by the sight of a thrall of people bustling about and stands set up all around. The market was crowded with people in vibrant colors perusing the various stalls. He passed many strange items that he never would have thought possible, such as an elephant with a head on both ends and the size of a small dog or the long cylinder of eyes that, on further inspection, moved so that they were all staring directly at him.

Dunstan walked along the stalls examining each and every one in amazement and astonishment. He never stayed at one too long, preferring to walk on rather than talk to the strange looking vendors that repeatedly tried to coerce a sale out of him. It wasn't until he spotted a beautiful girl lounging on the steps of a vibrant yellow carriage did he falter slightly. The girl got was extravagant in a blue dress, her black hair flowing perfectly over her shoulders and showcasing a beautiful face. Dunstan couldn't help but stare at her as he made his way towards the stall.

As he drew closer, it became apparent that the stall was very odd as the carriage behind it. The carriage was very cylindrical except with a flat bottom, the yellow only broken by the red accents adorning the panels. The girl had set upon the top of the steps of said carriage, playing with the folds of her dress as he approached. Her smile seemed to light up the entire market and it served only to draw Dunstan closer to her.

A large, robust woman blocked Dunstan's view of the girl before he could come any closer. The woman was quite a sight with orange hair that grayed at the top puffed out in ratty knots around her head. Wrinkles along her face and neck showed her age as her rather plump and ugly figure did as well. "I don't deal with time wasters," her voice was very nasally with a slightly Scottish accent of sorts. She glared at Dunstan for a few seconds, before turning her back on him and addressing the girl from earlier. "Get over here and tend the stall. I'm off to the Slaughtered Prince for a pint." With that the hag walked away, eyeing Dunstan all the while before she was lost in the throng of people.

The girl approached him with a small smile playing on her lips. "See anything you like?" she inquired.

Dunstan smiled brightly at her, unable to tear his gaze away. "Um-Definitely," he said staring directly at her. She chuckled as he started to blush, realizing what he had just said. "I mean-Wha-What-What I meant was-uh-these ones, the blue ones. How-How much are they?"

At this he gestured towards the set of glass flowers, no bigger than the palm of his hand. There were many of the same colors and a small variety of different ones, none of which Dunstan had any idea what they meant. Putting her hands on her hips she replied, her eyes never once leaving his. "They might be the color of your hair. Or they might be all of your memories before you were three. I can check if you like. Anyway, you shouldn't buy the bluebells. Buy this one instead."

She held up a white, glass flower that was drooping from the end of a green stalk. It was very beautiful and was the only one of its kind to be found amongst the rest of the glass flowers. "Snowdrop. It'll bring you luck."

Dunstan was intrigued, whether it be by the flower or the girl it was actually rather easy to tell. "But what does that cost?"

The girl smiled, gazing at Dunstan playfully, "This one costs a kiss."

Dunstan swallowed nervously as the girl leaned over and stuck the flower in his coat pocket before leaning back and pointing to her cheek with a grin. Dunstan leaned over and as he went for her cheek she intercepted him with her own lips. Their kiss deepened and seemed to last, at least to him, for minutes. Once they had separated the girl looks at him with a sly grin, "Is she gone?"

Dunstan looks around for the old woman from earlier and she is nowhere to be found. The girl beckons him with a finger, exclaiming, "Follow me." And leads him towards the doors of the yellow carriage. As the girl mounts the steps to enter the carriage Dunstan notices a chain of a silvery metal attached to the girl's ankle, jingling slightly. At this he stoops down to finger the chain, picking it up and running his fingers over it. Noticing that Dunstan had stopped, the girl turns and sees him examining the chain.

After making eyes contact for several seconds the girl plops down on the top step before beginning to explain. "I'm a princess, tricked into being a witch's slave. Will you liberate me?" Dunstan instantly starts digging through his left pocket, pulling out a pocketknife he always keeps with him. Taking the chain in his hands he puts the knife underneath it and yanks, severing the chain in two. However, before his very eyes the two now cut ends of the chain glow red then white and fuse back together almost instantly as if they had never been cut at all. The girl smiles sadly, "It's an enchanted chain. I'll only be free when she dies." At this she stands and gazes at Dunstan, "Sorry."

"Well, if I can't liberate you, what do you want of me?" He inquires to the girl. She simply smiles slyly and offers her hand out to him. Dunstan smiles, taking her hand as she leads him through the door to the carriage. After a quick check around the girl closes the bottom part of the door and then proceeds to shut the top, closing them off from the rest of the world at least for a little while.

So, it seems that Thomas was wrong. The wall did in fact do its job of shielding the magical kingdom of Stormhold from the rest of the world. No one in England knew of its existence except for that young boy and the guard himself. Speaking of the young boy, Dunstan returned that night to his home in England. Passing through the gap in the wall he hoped that this adventure would soon be forgotten. It didn't matter how he had felt about the girl, there was nothing that he could do to help her and knew that he would not survive in such a world long.

Nine months later, he was proved wrong. It was a rainy night, and the old man who had guarded the wall the night Dunstan crossed was seen standing upon Dunstan's doorstep carrying a large basket. The door opened to Dunstan and the guard was emotionless as he handed the basket over, simply stating. "This was left at the wall for you. It says here her name is Alexandra."

Dunstan could do nothing but nod as he grabbed the basket and brought it inside his home. Setting the basket down on the table he was finally able to look inside, knowing what he would find before he even did so. After removing the layers of blankets that had obviously been used to keep her warm, there sat a baby girl crying softly.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Eighteen years passed, and the baby Alexandra grew up knowing nothing of her unconventional heritage. But never mind how the infant became a girl. This is the story of how Alexandra Thorn became a woman, a much greater challenge altogether. For to achieve it, she must win the heart of her one true love.

"Alexandra? Don't forget the flowers," Alexandra's father yelled from up the steps.

"Yes, I've got them. Thank you father," Alex said as she stepped outside the door to her home with a bouquet of small white flowers in hand. With a small smile on her face, she looked up towards the night sky. It was absolutely clear, providing a clear view of the millions of stars. Yet, there was one in particular that caught her eye as the brightest one. With a sigh, she looked around before setting off down the street. It was still dark so there was no one on the streets apart from her as she ventured through the village.

Finally she stopped on the road in front of a two story home that looked remarkably like all those surrounding it. Vines covered the tan walls, stretching up to the top window before blooming in red flowers under the sill. Taking a deep breath to quell her nerves, Alex picked up a stone from the road and tossed it up toward the window of the second floor.

Inside the room of said window, three girls were standing around talking when they heard the pebble hit the window. Many exclamations of "It's her!" rung out throughout the room repeatedly as they all rushed towards the small window. One of them in particular, a blonde of average size opened the window with a smile. She had long blonde hair that was slightly thicker than normal, parted down the middle as it puffed out slightly. All in all, many would say she was pretty, but not overly so.

"Hailey?" The blonde girl asked in excitement, looking down upon the road with glee.

Alex's hopes were slightly dashed upon hearing the girl call the name of another. "Um-no. Its Alex."

The blonde in the window looked down at Alex in disgust of sorts, as if she couldn't believe Alex would dare be in her presence. "Oh. Did I leave something at the shop?"

The awkward air was growing thicker as the two girls behind the one in the window snickered at Alex. Alex started to stumble over her words, "No-uh. I just thought I could bring…" Before she could even finish her sentence the flowers were smacked out of her hand by a long black cane embellished with gold carvings. A young woman who was slightly taller than Alex stood before her, a menacing look upon her face. Her long dark red hair curled at the edges perfectly as she stood with the cane still pointing at Alex's chest. She wore a nice button down waist coat with a top hat on her head, obviously showing the wealth from which she came from. Although her clothes were ones that were traditional for men, she was still a rather pretty young woman. However, her pompous attitude and constant smirk detracted away from her physical appearance. The glare on her face was one that Alex had seen many of times before.

"Alexandra Thorn, shop girl by day, peeping Tom by night," the girl sneered. At this the blond girl and her companions in the window snickered, hiding their smiles behind dainty hands. The girl then shoved Alex backwards forcefully with her cane, "Is there any end to your charms?"

"Ouch, ow, ow," Alex said pressing a hand to her chest where the cane had previously been.

At this the blond girl in the window seemed to take pity on Alex. "Hailey, there is no need to be like that. Be nice to the poor girl."

Hailey merely smirked, glancing down towards the ruined bouquet on the ground. "Ah, were those for Victoria?" She gestured towards the blond girl in the window.

Instead of answering, Alex walks over and picks up a nearby stick on the ground. Both girls stand on guard, Alex with a measly stick and Hailey with a long, black cane. With a try at a jab towards Hailey's chest, Alex is pushed back hard with a shot to the side from Hailey's cane. The hit causes her to stumble backwards a few steps, dropping the faux sword on the ground. Hailey approaches and knocks Alex's feet out from under her, standing over her with a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"You were always useless at fencing in school, Alexandra," Hailey says, still holding the bouquet of red roses in her left hand. As her foot keeps Alex pinned to the ground. "In fact, I'm having trouble remembering if there was anything you were good at."

"Hailey that's enough," the blond girl, Victoria, cuts in once again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," Alex replies as she starts to stand up. At this, the girls in the window begin to outright laugh along with Hailey who is now entering the house through the door. The door and the window are shut almost simultaneously, leaving Alex completely alone out on the street, humiliated.

See, poor Alex is not what one would consider well known in a sense. She could be rather pretty, but seems to be forever stuck in the girlish cute stage and her hand made clothes don't help. Her dark brown hair flows down just past her shoulders in waves, but is parted down the middle like those many years her junior. She has a nice figure, but it is hidden behind a set of baggy clothing that she had made herself for her job down at the shop. Unlike Victoria and Hailey, Alex didn't come from a lot of money so she was forced to make a lot of the things that the others bought. Despite her appearance being less than acceptable by most standards, her attitude is quite different. Even though she grew up poorer than most, she never cared for money and simply bought the necessities and made whatever else for her and her father.

The following morning, Alex comes down the steps to her father eating breakfast at the table. He looks up as she stumbles down the steps hurriedly, frantically fastening clothing before grabbing her coat hanging on the back of the door.

"Want some breakfast?" Her dad asks.

"No thanks, I'm really late for work," Alex replies, not even looking up in her haste to get ready.

Alex's father looks on in concern, wondering what is going on with her this morning. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Alex replies while putting on her coat.

He shakes his head, giving Alex a meaningful stare. "Oh, I don't know. Last night, how'd it go?"

Alex's face flushes as she remembers the events of the previous night, but instead of telling her dad the truth she simply smiles at him before replying. "Oh, really good. Really, really good." Her dad only stares at her with a funny look before shaking his head and motioning to the door, causing Alex to smile and bolt outside.

Alex arrives at work and throws on the usual white apron around her waste before getting behind the counter to help the long line of customers at Monday and Sons Grocers. Not too long after beginning work did Victoria arrive. She was wearing a plain blue dress with a light green umbrella tucked under her arm. Instead of going towards the back of the line she simply skipped ahead with a coy smile at Alex the entire way.

"Hello, Alex," she said coming to stand at the counter beside the woman Alex had just been waiting on. The people in line were giving Victoria hard stares and the woman beside her was no different, but the girl simply ignored them thinking she was better than them anyway.

"Oh, Victoria. Um-yes?" Alex says, surprised that she is actually talking to her. The woman in line next to Victoria scoffs and rolls her eyes, drawing the attention of the owner of the grocer. The owner, Mr. Monday now watches with narrowed eyes as the exchange continues.

Without even thinking of all the people she has skipped, Victoria begins listing off all of the various items she requires. After she finished, she looks at Alex almost apologetically. "Oh, look. I'm sorry about last night. Hailey was really rude."

Alex says nothing in response to that as she continues to fill the order Victoria has requested before finally saying, "May I perhaps see you tonight?"

Victoria immediately recoiled at such a notion, before rolling her eyes slightly. "No, but you may walk me home."

Alex stiffens at that, looking around the shop at all the people in line and her boss staring her down. "Now?" Victoria only looks at her expectantly, and after a moment, to the disbelief of everyone in the store, Alex grabs all of Victoria's items and walks with her out of the store.

It wasn't much of a surprise to Alex that she was fired after leaving work in the middle of such a time, especially for such a reason. Yet, here she was sitting in front of the mirror in the kitchen reciting ways to break the news to her father in the best way possible.

It isn't but maybe the fourth or fifth time of saying it does her sentence get cut off with the voice of her father. "You lost your job. Yes, so I heard."

Alexandra slowly turned away from the small mirror in the kitchen to face her father. The look on his face was impassive and she couldn't tell what he was thinking at that moment. "Father, I'm sorry. I…" With a defeated sigh, Alexandra looked away from her father's imploring gaze. "Maybe Mr. Monday was right. Maybe I am deluding myself. I'm not good enough for Victoria."

"He said that?" Her dad asked in surprise and slight anger as he walked further into the kitchen. "That's poppycock."

"You really want to know how it went last night?" Alex said as she sat at the kitchen table across from her father. "Not good. Come on. I'm-I'm wasting my time. I'm not like Hailey."

"Alex," Dunstan said leaning forward onto the table. "I can tell you that every man I ever envied when I was a boy has led an unremarkable life. So you don't fit with the popular crowd. Now, I take that as a very good omen."

With that in mind, Alex came up with a plan. Kissing her dad on the cheek she went upstairs to begin planning for the night to come. Hoping, that this would be the night that Victoria would see her for who she really was.

That night Alex followed the very familiar path towards Victoria's house and once again threw a pebble from the dirt road towards her window. When Victoira appeared she rolled her eyes slightly and scoffed, "Alexandra, I clearly said…"

Before she could say anything more Alex interrupted her. "I know. You told me not to come. I have something for you. A surprise."

Once again Alex was met with a sigh and an eye roll. Victoria turned, shutting her window with a sigh and leaving Alex out on the street without a word. As Alex was walking away in defeat, Victoria came up beside her and locked arms.

"It's not my birthday for another week, you know?" She questioned playfully as they strolled down the street away from her home. Alex's face held a bright smile as she led her on towards where she had everything set up.

They arrived in a small clearing of trees, no bigger than five feet across, with candles all around in the trees. A blanket was laid out on the ground in the clearing, along with a picnic basket and a bottle of champagne. Victoria was slightly surprised at the extent at which Alex had gone for her tonight, but she knew that nothing Alex could ever do would make her love her in any sort of way. Alex was too poor and not hot enough for her tastes. Nonetheless, they both sat down and started to enjoy the champagne.

"I've never had champagne before," Victoria stated before taking a sip out of the goblet holding the golden liquid.

Alex simply smiled at her shyly, "Yeah, me neither."

Victoria's eyes widened slightly as she looked down into her goblet in amazement. "My God! This is delicious!" With a small chuckle, she began looking around at everything that Alex had brought and turned to her in astonishment. "How did…Well, how does a shop girl afford all of this?"

"I'm not a shop girl," Alex immediately responded, looking at Victoria intently.

Victoria simply wrapped the blanket around her shoulders about her more tightly, looking at Alex with a small smile on her face. No sympathy anywhere could be seen. "God! I heard. I'm sorry. What are you going to do now?"

Setting down her goblet of champagne, Alex began to explain. "No, I mean, I'm not a shop girl. I was just working in a shop. And now I'm not. Now I'm free to live my life as I wish."

She scoffed at that, Alex would always be a shop girl with dreams of being a queen that would never happen. Looking at everything around her, Victoria was still wondering how Alex afforded all this. "This must have been all of your savings."

Alex merely shook her head, " So? I can make more. That's the beauty of it. I never intended to stay in Wall, Victoria. There's a big world out there, I'm gonna make my fortune."

"Oh, you sound just like Hailey. She's quite the traveler. Do you know she's going all the way to Ipswich just to buy me a ring?" Victoria said with a slightly smug smile.

Alex started chuckling with mirth. "Ipswich? Victoria I'm talking about London or Paris or… A ring? Why is she…what kind of ring?" Alex's face scrunched with confusions and denial.

"The word is she's planning to propose to me on my birthday," Victoria replied smugly, sipping at her goblet.

"And you're gonna say yes?" Alex stated, but her intonation made it clear she was asking, hoping the answer was no.

"I can't exactly say no after she's gone all the way to Ipswich," she said in exasperation, as if she couldn't believe Alex would even question such a thing. Of course she would marry Hailey, there's no way she would marry Alex.

"All the way to Ipswich? Victoria, for your hand in marriage, I'd cross oceans or continents," Alex said in excitement.

"Really?" She hid a small smile behind her goblet as she drank.

"Yes! Victoria for your hand in marriage, I would go to the gold fields of San Francisco and bring you back your weight in gold. I would-I'd go to Africa and bring you back a diamond as big as your fist. Or I'd go to the Arctic and I'd slaughter a polar bear and bring you back its head!"

"A polar bear's head? You're funny Alex. People like you and people like me, we're just not…I should be going. It's really late."

"Well, hold on, then. Let's at least finish the champagne," Alex said with a sad smile gesturing to the bottle.

"Well, okay," Victoria said, swaying slightly as she offered her goblet to Alex once again.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hey sorry for not updating in a bit, this tournament kicked my butt and I'm dead right now and its only Saturday night. But anyways, I really don't even know how many people are even reading this but for those that are thanks so much for reading and hope you like it! And sorry for the mistakes, I typically don't reread the chapters before I post them so there's bound to be some!**

 **Disclaimer: Totally forgot this last chapter, but everything belongs to the movie!**

Chapter Two

Had Alex known then how the stars watched Earth, she'd have shuddered at the very thought of an audience to her humiliation. But, fortunately for her, nearly every star in the sky was at that moment looking in earnest at the land on the other side of the wall. The King of all Stormhold lay on his deathbed. Which was a coincidence, because it was the King's final act that would change the course of Alexandra's destiny forever.

On the side of a mountain deep in Stormhold was a grand castle of sorts. Stone rose up out of the mountainside to create the cylindrical walls that were uneven, as if they had been carved by hand out of the mountain. Light shone through the various openings from inside the walls. Towards the top, the walls tapered to a middle point where an arena sat, looking much like the coliseum of ancient times. From the middle of the coliseum rose up a perfect stone cylinder, rising up until a dome topped it off. Under the dome is where we find our ill-fated King in his grand bedroom.

The king was a frail, old man who lay on a bed covered in furs of various sorts. His head was propped up with a mound of brown and gold pillows. His robes billowed out over the bed, making it hard to tell just how big the man on the bed truly was. His hair, long since grey, was extremely thin as was the beard on his face. His eyes were sunken in, beady almost, as they glanced around the room, not even really turning his head much. It seemed that any sort of movement other than that of his eyes and mouth caused him too much energy.

The beady eyes of the king scanned the room and its occupants. The first man on his left was in a purple dress robe with gold fastenings. His hair was a golden brown and hung down to his chin, matching the mustache that seemed to point up on both sides of his mouth. His eyes, unlike that of the other occupants seemed softer, as if he was the only one capable of showing any type of mercy.

The next man was of the scaly sort, his back ramrod straight and hands clasped in front of him as he observed the king. His leather coat and high-necked collar with silver fastenings doing nothing to help lessen his intimidating image. His hair went down to his shoulders in dark brown waves, glistening in the light of the candles. Whether the glisten be because his hair was slightly wet or from grease, it was easy to tell beings as they stood indoors. The poise he carried himself with was obvious, arrogant and smug.

The final man standing before the bed of the king was pudgier than the other two. His hair was tangled and fell about to his chin in a greasy heap. His large forehead constantly wrinkled in worry as he glanced nervously around the room. He seemed to be the mousy type, with a slightly pointed face that was rounded by fat. He wore green dress robes lined in gold that bulged around the midsection. His face constantly screwed up as if he was constantly nervous.

As the king's eyes met the last man's, he realized that one was missing. "Where is Secundus?"

The first man in the purple robes responded kindly, "He is on his way, Father."

The king looked off in the distance with an emotionless face, "Then we shall wait." At this, the three men at the foot of the king's bed all looked at each other before the one in the middle rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the double doors to the room burst open and a man entered with his red robe billowing behind him. He gave off a very confident and regal air as he sashayed into the room. His eyes looking straight ahead as his left hand gripped the hilt of his sheathed sword slung about his waist. "Sorry I'm late, Father. I came as swiftly as I was able." The man then kneeled at the foot of the kings bed, standing in between the slimy man and the slightly pudgy one. Both of them rolled their eyes at the man's antics.

Upon standing, the new man then addressed the other men of the room. "Septimus, Primus, Tertius," he said addressing the slimy one, the kinder one, and the pudgy one respectively each with a nod of his head.

The king merely gazed on at his sons impassively. "So, to the matter of succession. Of my seven sons, there are four of you today still standing. This is quite a break with tradition. I had twelve brothers…"

The one called Septimus interrupted him, hoping to cut off the long-winded story that was sure to follow. "And you killed them all for your throne before your father, the King, even felt poorly. We know, Father. You're strong and courageous."

The king smiled slyly, remembering all the triumphs of his day. "And cunning. Most importantly, cunning." The smile left his face as he turned his gaze on Secundus, "Secundus."

With a smug smile he replied, "Yes, Father?"

"Look through the window. Tell me what you see," the king said in a monotonous voice. Upon command, Secundus moved towards the balcony with a smug chuckle towards his brothers, looking out towards the open expanse of land. His red robes billowed slightly in the wind as he glanced out. Although it was dark, the light of the torch fire lit up his face as he gazed upon the land in greed.

"I see the kingdom, Father. The whole of Stormhold," he replied, still gazing out.

"And?" The king questioned, causing his son to turn to him with a surprised, yet confident smirk.

"My kingdom?" Secundus questioned, putting a hand to his chest as if to make it clear whom he was talking about.

The king just eyed him, then looked up towards the sky as if to gesture. "Maybe. Look up."

Secundus then turns and looks up towards the night sky full of the glowing stars. With his back facing the occupants of the room, Secundus was unable to see the significant glance shared between the king and Septimus. With a mere raised eyebrow, Septimus turned on his heel and walked up behind his brother standing on the balcony. Without any hesitation, he shoved Secundus over the balcony railing, sending him falling straight down the side of the castle to his death. Tertius walked over, as if to look down at his fallen brother, putting a hand on Septimus' arm. Septimus quickly glanced at Tertius, as if daring him to try to shove him over. Tertius immediately took the hand back and pretended to scratch his neck, causing Septimus to roll his eyes. The king's laughter was the only sound in the room, as his whole body seemed to shake with the hoarse laughter.

Unbeknownst to the king and his sons, the chuckling of three more sets of laughter was heard from above the king's head. Behind the bed stood three ghostly figures of men, each disfigured in some way. One of the ghostly men had long black hair with a mustache and long beard. His robust figure would be normal if it wasn't for the ghostly white complexion and the large axe sticking into his skull. The next figure was even whiter than the other two, his hair slicked back to his head. It was hard to tell the color of anything on him as everything was frosted over in white, obviously he had suffered a run in from extreme cold as icicles clung to every part of him. The last man was the tallest and his rotund figure and long hair and beard matched that of the first ghostly figure, except for one difference. Instead of an axe, the left side of the man's face was devoid of skin from the middle of his forehead going diagonally to just below his left ear. Whether it was burned or scraped, it could not be seen.

As the dead princes chuckled, another ghostly form started to take shape in the form of Secundus, yet the right side of his face was squished and even his hair was parallel to the ground stuck to the left. As he appeared all the other ghostly figures turned to him and greeted him altogether, "Secundus!"

Secundus looked around at the men, well the best he could with his face so disfigured. "Sextus, Quartus, Quintus," he exclaimed in surprise, looking at the man with only half the skin on his face, the frozen one, and the one with the axe in his head respectively. "You're alive. You're…"

The other brothers shook their heads in disbelief at their brother. "Stuck like this till the new king is crowned," Sextus replied in disdain.

Secundus whimpered and whined and flailed his arm, "I was that close!"

Quartus scoffed, "Well, at least you haven't lost your looks."

Secundus rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. You're not annoyed about that whole murder thing, are you? I mean that was ten years ago."

"Mhmm, yeah. Great deal of good it did you, didn't it, killing me Secundus? Because now, of course, now you are King of all Stormhold. Oh, sorry. Wait. No, you're not. You're dead," Quartus deadpanned causing the other two brothers to burst out in laughter as Secundus again rolls his eyes.

Oblivious to the dead brothers, the king's gaze lands on the last brother, Tertius. "Una? Una?"

Tertius repeatedly shakes his head, glancing at his other two brothers who are chuckling quietly. "No, Father, it's me, your son. Tertius."

The king sighs in disappointment. "Oh. Where is your sister, Una?"

The brothers all glance at each other before Primus finally speaks. "Sorry, Father. Nobody has seen Una for years now."

The king gives Septimus a chastising glance, "Septimus."

Septimus looks at his father and shrugs his shoulders, "What?"

"Tradition dictates the throne must pass to a male heir unless there is no one else left for the throne. And even then it does not fall to the daughter, but the granddaughter," the King replies stiffly, still gazing intently at Septimus.

Septimus looks at his father and says truthfully, "Exactly, Father. So why would I kill my sister when these cretins are still alive?"

The king nods his head slightly, seemingly appeased by what he has heard. "Indeed. Therefore, we shall resolve the situation in a non-traditional manner." With frail, shaky hands the king takes off a necklace from around his neck. A gold chain holds a ruby that is mounted in a set of gold. The king then holds the necklace before his face, eyeing it carefully. As they all watch the ruby loses its color and slowly turns clear, glowing a brilliant white light. The king then releases his hold on the necklace, as it stays afloat before him still aglow. "Only one of royal blood can restore the ruby. And the one of you that does so shall be the new ruler of Stormhold."

With that the king's head lolls back as his eyes close. The necklace had stopped glowing the minute the king took his last breath, yet all the brothers' eyes were still fixed upon it floating in mid aire. At once they all lunged forward, trying to grasp the necklace and all that it would entail. Before any one of them could reach it, it flew out of their grasp and out through the balcony, up into the sky. They watched is it shot straight upwards. Suddenly a bright light flashed in the sky where the necklace had gone, a blue trail following the light as it started to descend back towards the ground.

On the other side of the wall, Victoria and Alexandra sat watching this same streak of light fall through the sky. "Oh, Alexandra! A shooting star! Oh, beautiful!"

Alex looked thoughtful, then stared at Victoria intently. "More beautiful than a fancy ring from Ipswich? Victoria, for your hand in marriage, I'd cross the wall and I'd bring you back that fallen star."

Victoria turned towards Alexandra as if she were crazy. "You can't cross the wall. Nobody crosses the wall. Now you're just being silly."

Alexandra shook her head, "I'm not being silly. I'd do it. For you, I'd do anything."

Victoria looked off in the distance with a slight smile on her lips. She thought of how nice it would be to have her own star. "My very own star. It seems we have ourselves an agreement," she said with a smirk on her face as she held out her glass for a toast. Before Alexandra could respond to the toast, Victoria pulled her cup back slightly. "You have exactly one week or I'm marrying Hailey." With that they toasted, sealing their agreement with two goblets of champagne. Hope blossomed inside of Alexandra as she was determined to go and find that star and return, no matter what she may face on the other side of that dreaded wall.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it is all mostly from the movie!**

Chapter Three

As the star fell through the sky, it had drawn quite the attention. Unfortunately, it had also drawn the attention of a wretched soul that would forever change the fate of said star. A woman who seemed hundreds of years old stood outside gazing up at the star in amazement. Her mouth was sagged open as she gaped openly. The wrinkles were everywhere on her face and neck, making it hard to distinguish any features. Her blood red lips stood out on her pale face, as her sunken in, hazy eyes were wide with excitement and disbelief. Atop her head was a wig of dreads of various colors that looked as if it hadn't ever been washed. Beads and various other things clung to the disgusting dreads creating quite a mop on her head.

With a gasp she turned on her heel and fled into the depths of her dreary home, throwing open the doors and rushing inside. As soon as she had cleared the doorway, she began shouting. "Mormo! Empusa! Wake up. Now!"

Two women who looked just as decrepit and ugly as the first, leaned up from a dingy bed. Both of their hair was extremely thin and scarce upon their half bald heads. One was rather plump, with a rounder face and many rolls upon her chin and neck. The other was very thin with a pointy, ratty face. Both extremely disgruntled and seemingly frustrated with being awakened by their sister. "What is it?" The ratty looking one hissed at the first.

"A star has fallen," the first said in a disbelieving voice, wringing her hands in excitement. It took a moment for the other two to react before they both jumped out of the bed with a gasp and all three ran over to the cupboard. Cobwebs and dust were thick as they opened the doors, glancing from shelf to shelf in search of something.

The first one looked at the other two, "Where are the Babylon candles?"

The bigger one rolled her eyes before replying, "You used the last one, Lamia, two hundred years ago. Do you not recall?"

Lamia closed her eyes and whined, while the ratty one spoke, "Perhaps we can obtain another."

Lamia whirled on her sister in anger. "Has your mind become as decrepit as your face, Empusa? You speak as if such things are freely available."

"I know sister, I merely thought…" Empusa tried before being cut off once again.

"You'd have us hunting for a Babylon candle while some other witch finds our star. Fool! There's no time to waste. If we must retrieve it on foot, then we shall. Mormo, we need information."

With that Mormo, the largest one, walked over to the various cages they had stacked one upon the other. Each cage contained some type of animal, various types were scattered about the side of the room. Some held wolves, owls, ferrets, alligators, mice, and all sorts of other animals. Mormo grabbed the nearest ferret from its cage and brought it before her sisters, laying it flat on the table and holding it down. Empusa picked up a knife and jammed it down on the ferret before dragging it downwards, disemboweling it. The three hags bent down and examined the entrails before Lamia sighed.

"If these divinations are correct, the fallen star lies one hundred miles away," Lamia said as they all stood back up.

Empusa was the first to break the newfound silence. "Four centuries we've waited for this. What hardship is a few more days?"

Mormo was the first to bring about the question that all were thinking. "Which of us shall go then, to seek it and bring it back?"

All three sisters looked at one another, before they all closed their eyes and stuck their hands in the entrails. Unbeknownst to the other two, Lamia peeked and looked down upon their hands, before smiling triumphantly and closing her eyes once again. As one they all pulled back, each holding a various internal organ.

"I've his kidney," Mormo said in defeat.

Empusa was next with a frown, "I've his liver."

Lamia's smile was completely devilish as she replied smugly, "And I've his heart."

With a roll of their eyes, the other two sisters didn't respond.

"You'll be needing what's left of the last star," Empusa said in disdain as they all walked over towards a dust and cobwebbed covered box which had ribbon of three different colors tied about it. As one they all pointed at it, causing the box to unwrap and open, revealing a glowing light, so bright it illuminated the entire room. But the light faltered and began to flicker, causing Lamia to frown.

"There's not much left."

Mormo shook her head and smiled wistfully, "Soon, there'll be plenty for us all."

With that, Lamia reached into the box and grabbed the light. Bringing it out of the box, all one could see is the light the small object was giving off on its path before being smothered as Lamia ate it. No sooner had it touched her mouth did a change begin to take place. Ripping off the wig to reveal a bald scalp with cobweb looking hairs sticking out randomly, before it began to thicken and grow into a full head of luscious blonde hair that fell to mid back in curls. The wrinkles from earlier were mostly gone, revealing a beautiful woman that looked to be about in her forties. In glee, Lamia flung off her dingy robes to reveal her new body, causing Empusa to roll her eyes as Lamia admired herself in the floor length mirror.

On the other side of the wall, Alexandra had set out in search of the fallen star for Victoria. After leaving the village, she made the long trek towards the gap in the wall. Upon arriving she walked up to the same man that had denied her father entry all those years ago.

"Ah, Alexandra Thorn you look much like your father, you know? And I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, do you?" The guard said, eyeing Alexandra warily. "Well you can forget it. Go home," he said holding out his staff to block Alexandra's way.

Alexandra looked at him in confusion, "Cross the wall as well as who?"

The guard looked away, freezing for a moment as he thought what to do. "No one. Nobody. Nobody crosses the wall. You know that! Everyone knows that!"

Alexandra tried to get past, but once again the staff blocked her way. Finally she put her hands up. "Yeah…No, no, I know. I understand. Nobody. Well, I better just head for the old homestead, then," she said gesturing back towards the village.

The guard shakes his head in finality before beginning to turn around, "Right, then. Night, Alexandra. Give my best to your father." The guard was now facing away from Alexandra as she began to walk towards the village. After a few feet, she turned unexpectedly and made a break for the gap in the wall. Right as she was about to cross, the guard flipped up and over the wall, landing easily on the other side, and whacked Alexandra in the stomach with his staff as she tried pass. With the staff still wedged in her stomach, the guard pushed Alexandra back over the wall. With a swift kick in the stomach and face as Alexandra once again tried to make a run for it, the guard sent her to the ground, holding the staff above her to keep her there.

With a smug smirk the guard simply gestured with his finger, "Off you go."

Alexandra fled quickly in humiliation, returning home only to sit at the kitchen table in defeat. Holding a cold cloth onto her hurt eye, her father descended the steps. "I thought I heard you come in. Hey, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Alex leaned up to look at her father, "No, I'm fine."

Her father sighed, "That Hailey again?"

With a sigh, Alex leaned her elbow on the table while still using that same hand to hold the cloth on her eye as she gazed up at her father. "No. Actually, it was the guard. The guard at the wall."

With a raised eyebrow, Dunstan looked at his daughter comically as he sat down. "Alexandra, he's ninety-seven years old."

Alexandra snorted, "Well, that's given him plenty of time to practice, then, hasn't it?"

Dunstan looked at Alex intently, "Why, may I ask, were you trying to cross the wall?"

Alex looked at her father with an almost accusatory stare. "I might as you the same thing." Looking down at the table with a sigh, Dunstan knew it was time to tell Alexandra everything about how she was conceived and her unusual heritage. Soon they found themselves up in the attic, where Dunstan had told Alex everything that had happened that fateful night.

Alex looked down at her hands in disbelief, "I have a mother! I mean I have a mother. She could still be alive!"

Dunstan winced at this, imagining his first love anything but caused him to hurt more than any could know. "Oh, I hope so. I certainly like to think so," Dunstan replied with a sad smile. He looked down at all the things he had hidden away for years and smiled as he picked up a piece of chain no longer than a foot and held it up for Alex to see.

Alex's eyes widened as she gazed upon the metal. "The chain you cut. Just like you said." Alex picked up the chain and started examining it as Dunstan pulled yet another item out of the box. "And the glass flower. The flower she sold to you." With a smile, Alex took it from her father and started twirling it in her fingers.

Dunstan smiled slightly at his daughter. "She told me it would bring me luck."

Alex couldn't help but smile wider as she took the small flower and tucked it into the inner pocket of her jacket. "Thank you."

Dunstan now reached into the basket and pulled out a small role of parchment, holding it up for Alex to see. "This was also in the basket. I've never opened it. It is addressed to you."

Sliding off the rope holding the small scroll together, Alex unrolled the parchment. Catching the black candle that slid out as he did so, he began to read.

 _My dearest Alexandra, please know that I only ever wanted the best for you. Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish is that we will meet someday. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of me and only me. I will think of you every day, for always._

- _Your mother._

Looking up towards her father as they shared a smile, Alexandra asked, "Well, do you…Do you have a light?"

Dunstan began to search his pockets before pulling out a match that he swiftly lit on the ground. Alex held the candle up and as soon as the match touched the wick of the black candle she was holding, a bright light lit up the room as it seemed she was engulfed in fire. Dunstan reared back away from the fire that only lasted a few seconds before it died down and disappeared along with Alexandra.

The star that had sparked the adventure of three very different groups, finally struck the ground in a thunderous crash. The trees in the vicinity were brushed back and scorched as the ones underneath it disintegrated. A large crater was formed with the glowing star still shining in the center as the area around it was scorched and some parts till burning from the aftermath of the crash. As the glow subsided, a girl was left in its place. The girl was beautiful, with beautiful, pale skin, and light blonde hair and perfect face. Her slim figure was easily seen as the blue dress she wore clung to her, as she lay on her back, motionless. Beside her, lay the gold necklace that held the key to Stormhold's future.

Slowly the girl began to stir and glanced around the empty, grey crater. Her eyes fell upon the golden necklace that lay on the ground beside her. Leaning up she winced as the pain in her foot became more prominent. Gently picking the necklace off the ground and examining it she then clasped it around her neck, allowing it to hang freely between her breasts. Not knowing what else to do, she stood up and began walking around trying to find her way out. Her limp was extreme as she favored her left leg, wincing every time her right foot hit the ground.

The girl turned upon hearing a noise and saw a flash of orange barrel into her, knocking her off her feet. She looked up into the face of a young woman glancing down at her. "Mother?" The girl questioned, staring down at the star. Immediately, the girl started to back track as her eyes widened. "Oh! Oh, Mother, I'm so…I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

The girl sat back, still straddling the star underneath her. "No, I'm not. And I'm not your mother, so get off me!" The star demanded.

The girl atop her looked at her in complete confusion, "You're…you're not my mother?"

The star rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Do I look like your mother?"

Alex looked down and examined the girl laying beneath her. She couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was, but that was soon overridden by the humiliation of the moment. "No. Sorry." Alex quickly stood up and backed away from the girl slightly. "Well, are you all right? Do you want some help?"

The girl rolled her eyes once again before exclaiming, "You can help by leaving me alone!"

Alex looked taken aback, as she tried to figure out what happened. "Alright. Um…Oh my god. 'Light the candle and think of me'. I was thinking of my…But then Victoria and the star just popped into…Oh, excuse me, madam. Sorry. This may seem strange, but have you seen a fallen star anywhere?" Alex said towards the girl still lying on the ground hope blossoming in her chest.

The girl glared at him, "You're real funny."

Alex tilted her head slightly in confusion. "No, really, we're in a crater. This must be where it fell."

The girl rolled her eyes and looked at Alex as if she was crazy. "Yes, this is where it fell. It is. Or if you want to be really specific," the girl said sarcastically pointing towards the sky, "up there is where this weird, bloody necklace came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the heavens. When the star was minding its own business. And over there is where it landed. And right here, this is where it got hit by a magical, flying moron!"

Alex just stared at the girl in shock before finally all the pieces seemed to fall together as her eyebrows rose in astonishment. "You're-you're the star! You're the star? Really? Oh, wow. I'm sorry. I had no idea you'd be a…" With that she trailed off looking the girl up and down before smiling slightly at her. "May I just say in advance, that I am sorry?"

The star looked at Alex with furrowed eyebrows, "Sorry for what?"

"For this," Alex said as she took the chain that her father had cut from her mother's chain all those years ago and wrapped it around the star's wrist. The chain magically lengthened as soon as it was tied as Alex stood up holding the other end of the chain. "Now, if I am not mistaken, this means you have come with me. See, you're going to be a birthday gift for Victoria, my true love."

The star looked at Alex as if she were crazy once more. "But of course! Nothing says romance like the gift of a kidnapped, injured woman! I'm not going anywhere with you!" She tugged on the chain, causing Alex to pull back until it was a sort of tug of war ending with both on the ground staring at each other in protest.

Primus kneeled on the ground in the middle of this grand, square room adorned with golden candelabras and crosses hanging from the ceiling. He kneeled before a long, rectangular coffin draped in purple cloth with gold accents. Atop the coffin sat a purple, satin pillow holding the golden crown of the king.

The bishop, an older man adorned with golden robes walked brusquely in the room. Upon seeing Primus kneeling before the coffin he began to worry. "Hurry! You should be on your way now, Primus! You must find the royal necklace with the ruby before your brothers. I should like to see you take the throne. The first benevolent King. I don't doubt Stormhold would be a better place under your rule."

A different voice cut through the room, startling both Primus and the bishop. "Really? Well that is fascinating. Don't you think, Tertius?" Septimus said as he and Tertius walked into the room.

"Yes indeed," Tertius replied as Primus got to his feet.

The bishop's eyes widened at the arrival of the two, fear showing on his face. "Prince Septimus! Tertius. Well…Well. Well, well, I…Since you're all here, won't you join me in a toast?" The bishop beckoned the servant forward who carried a tray with three goblets on it. "To the new King of Stormhold, whichever of you fine fellows it might be." With that they all picked up a goblet and toasted before each taking a sip of the wine in the glass.

Only seconds after swallowing the bishop started to choke, gasping and gurgling as he tried to gather a breath. Finally his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward and lay motionless on top of the king's coffin. Immediately all the brothers began to look around at each other in suspicion. After a few moments Tertius sighed in relief as none of them started to show any signs of the poison. Suddenly his sigh turned into a gurgle as he too pitched over much like the bishop, glaring at each brother all the while before lying still.

Septimus then turns towards Primus with an accusatory glance, "You!" He exclaimed before starting to choke and fall just like his brother and the bishop. Primus looked around in slight confusion before looking down at the crown sitting atop the pillow on the coffin. He looked at it wistfully, picking it up and examining it closely.

A laugh brought him out of his reverie as his brother Septimus sat up from the ground, pointing at Primus in hilarity. Septimus clapped his hands in amusement before standing up, causing Primus to roll his eyes as he sat the crown back onto the pillow. "You really thought you were the king?"

Primus looked at his brother in disbelief, "You killed the bishop."

Septimus looked at his brother, completely serious. "No, Primus. I think you'll find that you killed the Bishop by drinking out of the wrong cup. Oh look, when you finish wrestling with your conscience, may I suggest you return to your chamber? Leave the quest for the stone to me."

Mormo and Empusa set to work making sure Lamia looked fit to travel. They dressed her in a brand new gown that was void of the dust and grime that covered every inch of the entire lair. Lamia just looked around in disgust at their lovely abode, lip curled up at all the grime covering the place.

With a scoff at the smell of Empusa, Lamia walked away from her sisters. "How have we lived this way all these years?" With a snap of her fingers, all the candles were lit, bathing the hall in light for the first time in four decades. Satisfied, at least for the moment, Lamia turned back towards her sisters. "In my absence, I expect you to make it fit for the queens we are." Empusa approached Lamia, carrying a tray that held two different blades. One was that of a clever with a hook on the end, while the other was just a simple blade that tapered into a point. Bother knives were that of a black material, glinting with purple as if it were made of evil glass. Picking up the first one, Lamia glanced at it before setting it down. After examining the second, Lamia nodded her head in satisfaction. "When I return with our prize, all of us shall be young again. Never fear, my sisters. I will not fail." Lamia cackled as she strode out the doors of their home confidently.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it is all mostly from the movie!**

Chapter Four

Alexandra lay asleep on the ground behind her while the star sat up, still attempting to remove the chain from her wrist. Thinking on it, she even tried to bite it off but to no avail. With a frustrated tug, the chain jerked Alexandra's hand that was holding the other end enough to wake her. Rousing from slumber, Alexandra glanced at the star before sighing. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Not at night! It may have escaped your notice, genius, but that's wen stars have rather better things to do. They're coming out, shining, that sort of thing," the star replied in irritation.

Alex sat up further and looked at the star in slight annoyance herself. "Yeah, well, it may have escaped yours, but you're not in the sky anymore. Coming out is off the agenda."

"Well its too late for that, I came out long ago and seems you did to," the star mumbled under her breath.

Alex narrowed her eyes, "What was that?" When she didn't get an answer she surged on. "Shining has been suspended until further notice. Oh, and sleeping during the day is O-U-T. Unless you have some magical ability to sleep while you're walking."

"Have you not got it into your thick head yet? I'm not walking anywhere!" The star exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

Alex furrowed her brow before standing up and gathering her coat she had been using as a pillow. "Fine! Sit in a crater. I've had enough of you anyway. I was gonna put you back in the sky once I'd brought you to my Victoria, but clearly, you'd rather sit on your own in the middle of nowhere forever."

The star rounded on her with narrowed eyes. "And just how were you planning to get me back to the sky?"

Alex smiled slyly and pulled out the Babylon candle. "I find the fastest way to travel is by candlelight."

The star's eyes widened as she stared at the object in Alex's hand. "You've got a Babylon candle!"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I have a bubbling candle."

The star raised an eyebrow as she looked at her in amusement. "A Babylon candle."

Alex seemed to realize her mistake but was not about to show it to her. "That's what I said."

The star shook her head, "No, you said 'bubbling'!"

Ale choose to ignore this comment and continue on with what she was saying originally. "Anyway, I was going to give what's left of it to you."

Still believing that the girl before her was a bumbling idiot, she rolled her eyes. "Well that barely had one use left."

Alex rolled her own eyes, "So be grateful I'm not using it right now to get us both back to the wall. Unless you have a better way of getting yourself home."

Both of the girls stared each other down before finally the star sighed and broke their staring contest. "Fine! Help me up!" Instantly a smile came to Alex's face as she offered a hand to the girl on the ground. Once up, she set off allowing the star to follow behind her.

Looking back and realizing just how slow the star was walking, Alex bit her lip. "And you are gonna have to walk quicker than that. Otherwise, I'll never get you back to Victoria in a week."

The star simply glared at Alex as she walked on. "Don't push your luck."

A small cottage sat in a valley next to a small stream. The cottage was small, made of stone with a roof of hay and a small fence running around the outskirts of the house. Small path led from the house to a larger road that extended as far as one could see. A woman's voice broke through the serenity, scaring birds that were resting in the long dead tree outside the house. "Don't take less than a florin for him, Bernard! You understand?"

A young man with bright orange hair stood outside the house, tying a white goat up with a rope in order to lead it into town. The boy didn't even look up as he replied to the woman inside the house. "Yes, Mother."

"No dilly-dallying! And don't even think of stopping at the tavern, Bernard, or you'll be sorry!" The woman continued to yell as the boy continued to leash the white goat.

Once he had finished, the boy turned towards the road only to find a middle-aged blonde woman standing there looking at him with devilish green eyes. "A florin for your goat, boy."

Bernard looked down at the goat before glancing over at the black chariot that obviously belonged to the mysterious woman. "Oh. He's a bit small to pull your cart."

The blonde woman looked between the goat and the black chariot before smirking at Bernard. You're quite right." The woman raised her hand and pointed her index finger at the boy's forehead. A green flame shot out from the tip of her finger and hit him in the forehead. Instantly the boy began to shrink and morph until in his place stood a goat identical to that of the one he had been trying to sell except it was bright orange. The woman smiled evily at the duo, "That's much better."

Looking down at her arm, Lamia gasped noticing the age spots and wrinkles forming once more on her right hand. Her use of magic obviously taking its toll on the little amount of star energy she had left. Leaving that to worry about later, Lamia roped up the two goats in front of her chariot. Before long both goats were ready as she cracked a whip upon their backs causing them to take off at a fast trot away from the small cottage.

As soon as the chariot was out of view, Bernard's mom stuck her head out of the cottage in alarm. "Bernard! Bernard!" Giving up on finding her useless son, she returned inside without a care.

On the other side of Stormhold, Septimus took off along with some of his men on a group of black horses. Not too far behind was his brother Primus, driving a black chariot without any help whatsoever. The dead brothers slept on inside the carriage, all but Tertius sound asleep and snoring. All the while, Alexandra and the star were trekking across the land in order to reach the wall and show Victoria what the fallen star really was.

Soon Lamia's chariot happened across a familiar looking yellow carriage, one that had a familiar, orange haired hag sitting out front tending a fire with a dead rat roasting upon it. Jumping off the chariot, Lamia approached the hag who scrunched down farther on her seat as if to make herself look even more pitiful. "Who goes there? What do you want with me, a poor old flower…"

Lamia rolled her eyes and cut the hag off. "Oh, do shut up. I know what you are and I swear by the ordinances of the sisterhood to which we both belong that I mean you no harm this day. I wish to share your meal."

As she spoke, the hag straightened her back and got an impassive look on her face as she eyes Lamia carefully. "Well, one can never be too careful. Sit down. I'll get you a seat." With a snap of her fingers, a blue bird with a chain around its foot that was perched atop the skull of an old bull flew down, transforming into the very same woman who had captured Dunstan's attention all those years ago. The woman grabbed an old crate and set it down for Lamia to sit on. Turning towards the hag, the woman looked at her in disgust as she spoke. "Anything else?"

"Nope!" The hag called out as the woman turned and transformed back into the blue bird, once again perching herself up on the bull's skull. Now turning to her guest, the hag gestured with a stick towards the rat, pointing at each end as she spoke. "What's it to be? Heads or tails?"

Lamia smiled as she sat down, "Heads."

Once both women were eating a plate, the old hag struck up a conversation. "So, stranger, where are you headed off to on this fine day?"

With a smug smile Lamia began to explain. "I seek a fallen star. She fell not to far from here. And when I find her, I shall take my great knife and cut out her heart while she still lives. And the glory of our youth…shall be restored," as she neared the end of her monologue her voice started trailing off, immediately she looked down at her food.

Oblivious to her guest's suspicion, the hag gained a wistful look upon her face. "Fallen star? That's the best news I've had in ages. I could do with losing a few years meself. So whereabouts did you…"

Finally Lamia was able to tell exactly what had happened as she jumped up, throwing the plate down on the grass and glaring at the hag in disdain. "Limbus grass! You dare to steal truth from my lips by feeding me limbus grass? Do you have any idea what a big mistake you've made, Ditchwater Sal?" At this Lamia loomed over Ditchwater Sal with a furious look on her face.

"How do you know my…Who are you?" Ditchwater Sal said with an almost impassive look on her face, as if she were growing bored of the conversation.

Lamia snarled at her, "Look again." At this Lamia's face transformed, growing scales as her eyes turned a bright grin with black slits, her mouth curving down into a vicious snarl showing a row of sharp, jagged teeth.

Immediately Ditchwater Sal threw herself down on the ground onto her knees, her face falling into fear. "I shall not seek the star, Your Dark Majesty. I swear."

Lamia's face turned back to normal as she pointed her index finger at Ditchwater Sal and green flames shot out and wrapped around the old hag. "Seek all you wish. You shall not see the star, touch it, smell it, or hear it. You will not perceive her even if she stands before you. Pray you never meet me again, Ditchwater Sal." With that she turned on her heel and stalked back to her chariot, leaving Ditchwater Sal a heaping mess of sobs on the ground.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it is all mostly from the movie!**

Chapter Five

The star and Alex were walking on a path through the forest, the chain the only thing keeping them so close together. With her leg still injured from her fall, the star lagged behind Alex who was basically dragging her along at this point. With a roll of her eyes the star threw up her free hand in exasperation. "Oh, right. So let me get this straight. You think you know we're going the right way because…and I quote, 'I just do'."

Alex didn't even turn around at the conjecture. "I do, though. I don't know why. Maybe it's my love for Victoria guiding me home."

A this the star rolled her eyes at the seemingly idiotic girl that stood before her. "Oh, please that's ridiculous."

Alex sighed, "Yvonne, whether you like it or not…"

"Yvaine! My name is Yvaine, so…How many times do I have to…Would you…Would you please slow down?" Yvaine said, grabbing her leg in pain.

Alex finally stopped walking, allowing Yvaine to catch up. "Yes, yes. Look we're going north, all right. The wall's north. If you look up in the sky, even during the day, you can see the…The evening star. That's so weird," Alex said looking around, trying to find the evening star.

Yvaine looked at him in annoyance for the millionth time, "That's funny. Hilarious even. My sides are splitting."

Alex turned to her in surprise, "No, I'm being…" At the look on her face Alex stopped in astonishment. "Wait that…That was you! Really?"

Yvaine went and sat down at the base of a large tree, rubbing her sore leg while still glaring at Alex. Seeing her on the ground, Alex looked at her in confusion. "What…What're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Sitting down, I'm tired," Yvaine said not even deigning to look in Alex's direction.

"Please don't do this again. We agreed we'd stop off at the next village to eat and rest!" Alex said gesturing towards the direction they were travelling.

Yvaine looked at her in defeat at this point, "Come on, Alex! It's midday. I never stay up this late! Just, please, let me sleep!"

Alex looked down at the ground in resignation, feeling slightly guilty about dragging Yvaine all this way when she is used to sleeping. "Okay, you…Well, then I'll…You sleep. I'll go and get something to eat."

With that Yvaine relaxed until Alex walked around the tree she was leaning against before tying the chain together around it. "What are you doing?" Yvaine questioned in panic.

Alex sighed, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making sure you don't run away." Yvaine merely rolled her eyes as Alex walked off, trying to find some food for the both of them.

Septimus stood in front of a tall crystal structure that held a shallow basin. An elderly man with two lengths of hair tied together falling onto each shoulder, wrapped in orange and red robes, stood in front of the basin as well. Not but thirty feet away from the group was the ocean front, their feet buried in the wet sand.

Two of Septimus' henchman stood next to the elderly man as one cleared his throat. "Your Highness, the soothsayer, as you requested."

Without turning to even look at the soothsayer, Septimus spoke, "South, you said. South we went. Still no stone. Do you now propose we start swimming?"

The soothsayer responds passively, "Sire, I've merely relayed to you what the runes have told me. I can do no more."

"Well consult them again," Septimus said, turning back towards the soothsayer. "Wait. Before we seek the stone, I have another question." Both the soothsayer and Septimus step up to the crystal basin, the soothsayer holding a group of rectangular stones with runes engraved on them in his hand. "Am I the seventh son?" At this the soothsayer tossed the runes into the basin and after they were all settled, each one had the engraving facing upwards.

The soothsayer smiled a toothless smile, "Yes."

Septimus continued to stare at the runes in the basin before nodding his head with a small smile. "Another question. Is my favorite color blue?" Once again the soothsayer tossed the runes that once again all face upwards.

With another smile the soothsayer replied, "Yes."

Now pointing to the basin, Septimus asked, "Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the life of a traitor?" This time when the soothsayer threw the runes, the engravings of each were facing downwards, the black backs facing up to the sky. "What does that mean?"

The soothsayer gulped, "That means no."

With a sly smile, Septimus stared at the basin. "Good. Now throw them again. This time, throw them high." The soothsayer did as asked, and while the runes were in the air he asked his final question, "Do you work for my brother?" At this the soothsayer's eyes widened and glued to Septimus' face. Looking down into the basin, Septimus smiled as all the runes were facing upwards showing the engravings. With a smile, Septimus drove his sword into the soothsayer's stomach. With no remorse whatsoever, Septimus picked up the stones and threw them again. "So, do we continue west?"

On the other side of Stormhold, Lamia threw stones identical to that of which Septimus consulted except they were black and not white. With a smile, Lamia turned back to her chariot and surged onward in her quest for the heart of the fallen star. For the heart of Yvaine.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it is all mostly from the movie!**

Chapter Six

Now night has fallen and Yvaine sat at the base of the tree she was bound too, looking up at the stars longingly. She had began to get bored hours before as soon as the sun had set, she would even take that insufferable girl to come back over sitting here tied to a tree. A snapping branch from somewhere in the dark caught her attention. Looking around hesitantly, she called out, "Alex?" With another branch cracking she began to grow more and more nervous. "Who's there? Alex is that you? It's not funny! Alex!"

The rustling grew more prominent and she stared in trepidation at the spot it originated from. A few seconds later she let out a sigh of relief and a relieved chuckle upon seeing the white unicorn emerging from the brush. Holding out her hand she beckoned it forward. "Come on." The unicorn cantered forward until it was a few feet away before leaning its head down until its horn rested on the chain attached to the tree. Whipping its head to the side, the unicorn broke the chain, much to the astonishment of Yvaine. It then kneeled before her, allowing her to get on and ride on its back. She smiled and pet its mane. Soon they vanished from the clearing where she was previously held, leaving no trace that anything had been there.

Lamia stood in the middle of a vast field alongside the gravel road she had been following. She was beyond frustrated, and threw her hands up in the air in finality. Holding up the hand with the large ruby ring, she rubbed the ring vigorously before an image of her two sisters appeared.

Empusa immediately chastised her the moment she laid eyes upon her. "Be careful how much magic you use, sister. It's beginning to show."

Lamia rolled her eyes, "One goat and a small enchantment. Hardly extravagant."

Mormo glared at her sister, "Well, even using the ring will take it's toll. Better you call on us in dire need. And use your runes to locate the star yourself."

Exasperated, Lamia glared at her sisters, "I used them and she should be here. But now, they're just telling me gibberish."

Mormo and Empusa looked at each other, before silently coming upon an agreement. Together they walked over to the various cages of animals and pulled out a baby crocodile. Soon they had cut it open and were examining its entrails. In glee, Empusa looked towards Lamia's image holding the crocodile intestines in her hands.

"It is because you must stay where you are, my sister. She is coming to you!"

Mormo cut in quickly, examining a long string of intestine, "Oh, be warned, Lamia. Delicacy is needed. Misery has drained her. She's barely shining. Set a trap that ensures her heart is glowing before you cut it out!"

Lamia simply nodded her head before her image disappeared completely. Back in the clearing she turned to the two goats, bending down and pointing with both index fingers at their foreheads while whispering, "You shall become human." A green flame started to wrap around both of the goats until in their place stood Bernard and an older man with wide eyes, a fat belly, and a long white beard matching the color of his coat as a goat. The man's bottom jaw extended farther than is normal causing his bottom teeth to jut out constantly.

Lamia glanced at the two, tapping her finger on her chin before an idea struck her. Pointing her finger once more at Bernard, a green flame once again wrapped about him. His hair lengthened until it was mid back in waves as he lost all facial hair and the sharpness of his face. Along with the loss, his breasts began to grow before they were the size of a well endowed teenage girl showing a lot of cleavage in the new gown. Bernard looked at himself in shock, poking his boob repeatedly before being shaken out of it by Lamia.

Stepping back away from their chariot, Lamia pointed both fingers at the side of the road on the open grass as green flames erupted into a massive ball. Minutes later a small tavern stood, with a sign out front and a barn alongside it. The inside was clean and well lit, with a loft area that led into a hall with doors lining each side with rooms.

Sighing in satisfaction, Lamia turned towards the older man. "You are Billy, the innkeeper, and I am your wife." Then pointing towards Bernard, "And you are our daughter. Now, make everything ready. Our special guest will be here soon." With a devilish smile, Lamia walked into her new tavern along with her two helpers before shutting the door.

Alexandra returned to the clearing and the tree that she had left Yvaine tied to, only to find her completely gone with no sign of where she went. "Yvaine! Yvaine! Oh you idiot." Sitting down in defeat, he looked up at the moon in disappointment before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Yvaine sat atop the unicorn speaking to it quietly, even knowing it would never respond. "I mean, who's to say she'd have even kept her promise about the candle? I just refuse to believe she's the only person in Stormhold who could've helped me. Going on and on and on. Just 'Victoria this' and 'Victoria that'." With a sigh the duo continued on, deeper into the forest, unknowingly playing right into the hands of an evil witch.

Alexandra was fast asleep when a very high pitched, soft, feminine voice began to break through the silence. "Alex? Please protect our sister, Alex. Yvaine is in grave danger!" Alex began twitching in her sleep, becoming more restless as the fear of Yvaine being in danger began to settle in. "The unicorn came to help her, but now they're heading into a trap. No star is safe in Stormhold. The last to fall was four hundred years ago." Suddenly images began going through her mind, a girl dressed exactly like Yvaine with beautiful red hair was with the three old witches at their house. "The last star was captures by the same witches who seek Yvaine now. They tricked her, cared for her, and when her heart was once more aglow, they cut it from her chest and ate it." Alex recoiled as she watched exactly what the star was saying play out before her eyes. The girl had begun to glow softly, the light being emitted from her body it seemed, when the witches made her lie upon a stone table where they strapped her down and cut out her heart with dark, glass looking blades. Her screams rang through Alex's ears as she watched in anguish as the witches at the heart of the poor girl. "There's no time to waste Alex. A coach is coming. By any means possible, you must get on it. Run! Now!"

Alex jumped up and began running towards the sound of the coach. Seeing it she began to run straight at its side before leaping, in an attempt to grab ahold to the back and hitch a ride. Unfortunately, Alex's simply bounced off the carriage with an oomph. The carriage slowed to a halt as Primus jumped down and walked back towards where Alex lay on the ground, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at her. Alex held her hands up in a sign of surrender as Primus stood above her. The dead brother's that had been asleep in the back of the coach all now had their heads stuck out the side watching what as happening.

"If Septimus insists on sending a girl to do a man's job…"

Alex started vigorously shaking her head, "No, no, no, wait, please! I don't know a Septimus. I just need a lift! Look at me, look at me. I'm unarmed. Please. Please, let me ride with you."

With a sigh, Primus sheathed his sword and turned back away from Alex and started to board the coach once more. "I'm afraid that's impossible. I'm on a quest of enormous importance."

Alex refused to give up, not when Yvaine's life depended on it. "Well, then all the more reason to take me with you. There may come a time when you need a second pair of hands. Sir? Please. Maybe providence sent me to you just as it sent you to me."

With another sigh, Primus nodded his head towards the coach, "Get on."

Alex smiled in relief, "Oh, yes. Thank you!"

It was a bad storm, rain and lightning being the only thing that could be seen as Yvaine and the unicorn happened upon the small cottage set up by Lamia. Leaving her steed behind her, Yvaine knocked on the door, peeping through the tiny window in the hope of seeing someone inside.

The door opened to reveal Lamia, dressed in a normal, deep red gown with her hair pulled back in a half bun allowing the rest to flow down her back. "Goodness me, my dear," she said looking at Yvaine with affected concern. "Come in out of this wretched rain! We have food and drink, a warm bed and plenty of hot water for a bath." With a small smile back towards the unicorn, Yvaine entered the cottage with Lamia's hand firmly planted on her back. Lamia swiftly shut the door, not bothering to give the unicorn a second look, all of her focus was upon the star in front of her.

Yvaine looked around at the place in wonder as Lamia put a pot with water over the fire. Bernard, who is now a girl do remember, stood next to Yvaine just staring at her unabashedly. Yvaine kept glancing at Bernard out of the corner of her eye in confusion, wondering why this girl was staring at her.

"How do you like your bath? Warm, hot, or boil-a-lobster?" Lamia asked with a wicked smile that seemed to go unnoticed by Yvaine who continued to stare at Bernard in suspicion.

"Um, I honestly do not know," Yvaine replied, thinking of how it would feel to have a bath for she had never had one before.

"Then let me choose for you, and I'll have my husband take your horse to the stable. Billy?" Lamia said gesturing to the goat turned old man behind the counter. Upon hearing his name he jumped straight up and onto the bar before jumping down and sliding forwards towards her. Lamia rolled her eyes at his behavior while Yvaine only thought of how she now understood what was wrong with the daughter, she had gotten it from her father. Billy left through the door in order to take the unicorn to the stable, while Lamia turned towards Yvaine, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "Now, let's get you out of your wet things, shall we?"

Bernard walked up to her and began to grab her shoulders, but Yvaine stepped back and simply slipped her dress off before stepping into the warm bath that Lamia had prepared for her. A while later Lamia returned to the tub side and began twirling her index finger in the water near Yvaine's right leg. "Feeling better."

Yvaine opened her eyes and smiled brightly at Lamia, "Much. Thank you. The warm water's actually done me a world of good."

Lamia smiled, silently sending a twirl of green flame down to wrap around Yvaine's leg, healing it completely as it did so. "Ah, you see? The powers of a nice, hot bath. And your leg? Any improvement?"

Now looking down at her leg she began to move it and no longer felt any pain whatsoever. In disbelief she stared at Lamia, "That is extraordinary!"

Lamia smiled slyly, "It's the least I could do. I'm just glad you're feeling better. You seem happier in yourself, too."

Lamia's smile widened as a soft glow began to emit from Yvaine, who had no notice what was happening. "I do feel happier. Less troubled."

"Wonderful! Nothing like a nice soak to warm the cockles of your heart." With that Lamia stood and Yvaine followed her lead, standing from the tub without any reservation. Bernard held up a towel while looking the other direction, peeking every now and again as Yvaine grabbed it and began to dry off. Once she was completely dry, Bernard handed her a robe and Lamia led Yvaine up the stairs into one of the bedrooms on the second floor.

"Now, I'm only a simple innkeeper's wife, but I've been told I have a healer's hands. I'd be glad to give you a massage," Lamia said as Yvaine stood gazing at the new room.

"What's a massage?" Yvaine inquired glancing back at Lamia.

Lamia put a hand to her heart with a gasp, as if it was the worst thing in the world that Yvaine had never had the privilege to have such a thing. "Never had…Well, bless my soul. Nothing like a massage to send you off for the finest and deepest night's sleep."

Yvaine smiled at her brightly, "I do have trouble sleeping at night."

The smirk on Lamia's face was devilish as put her hands on Yvaine's shoulders, leading her towards the bed. "Lie on your back, dear. Why not close your eyes? You'll drift off better that way." Yvaine closed her eyes as Lamia kneeled on the bed side, opening the top of Yvaine's robe just enough so her chest was exposed, her body still emitting that same glow. With a wicked smile, Lamia reached under the bed and picked up the black glass blade she had placed there earlier. Just as she grasped it there was a banging on the front door, a man was calling out for someone.

Outside the coach sat with Primus and Alex standing at the door, knocking to try and get someone to answer. Alex yelled out over the thunder and rain, "Maybe we should carry on and try the next inn, especially if this stone is as close as you say."

Primus sighed before turning back towards the door, "I'll give it one more try."

Upstairs, Lamia sighed in annoyance. The annoyed look immediately left her face as soon as Yvaine opened her eyes and glance up at her. "Relax here, my love. I'll be back just as soon as I've taken care of this customer."

Billy opened the door for Primus…using his mouth. "At last. We require accommodation. Please help my friend take the horses to the stables." With that Billy looked at him before making a strangled goat noise and hopping outside to help Alex. Shaking his head he entered the inn, shutting the door behind him.

Lamia stood at the top of the stairs, just out of sight of Primus. Reaching down in her cleavage under her dress, she produces a dark vial and pours its contents into a goblet of wine sitting on a tray.

Downstairs Primus looks around, calling out, "Hello?" Seeing the bath that is still warm from Yvaine's he immediately walks over and begins undressing. Soon he is soaking in the tub by the fire without a care in the world.

Yvaine, after hearing no talking or anything, sits up out of the bed and starts to head downstairs. She doesn't realize that the glow she was emitting not seconds before is now gone. Walking down the steps in nothing more than a white robe, Yvaine spots Primus relaxing in the tub and immediately pauses.

Primus finally opens his eyes and looks up to Yvaine at the stairs. "Ah! I'm accustomed to better service, but you're awake now and that's what counts. Prepare your best room."

As Yvaine comes closer, Primus' dead brothers are sat gaping at her around the table. Quintus begins gesturing towards his own neck. "She's got the stone! Stone!"

Lamia walks in between Yvaine and Primus, blocking her from his sight while offering him the goblet of wine from her tray. "I'll thank you not to bother my guest, sir. I am the lady of this inn. Glass of wine?"

At this all of his fallen brother's begin vigorously shaking their heads as if he could see thim while exclaiming "No! No!" After a few moments, Primus shakes his head causing his brothers to release a sigh of relief.

"No. Until my brother is dead, I have vowed to drink only my own wine. Though my friend in the stables might be glad of a drop. You're best room perhaps?" Primus says, still trying to subtly catch a glimpse of Yvaine even though Lamia continuously blocks the way.

Lamia smiles tightly, "Of course." With that she stalks away, shoving the tray with the goblet of wine into Bernard's stomach, gesturing for him to take it out to the stable, and do remember that at this point Bernard is still a girl. Lamia stalks upstairs while Primus engages Yvaine in conversation, talking of his stallions and his father. Once upstairs, Lamia grabs the knife from earlier and rushes back down the steps.

Outside, Bernard opens the door to the stables and shuffles in carrying the tray with the goblet of wine. Alex is stood inside on the hay floor grooming all of the black horses that had pulled their coach. Upon hearing the door open she turns and greets Bernard kindly, grabbing the goblet off the tray. "Thank you. That's so kind, thank you very much. My name's Alexandra, what's yours?"

"Bernard," the girl replies in a deep, manly voice. Obviously the witches magic worked to physically change him into a girl, but it did not change his voice whatsoever. Alexandra takes a step back in shock at the gruff voice of a man he hears coming from such a slight girl. As she is leaving Alex shakes her head in confusion and mouths the girl's name in shock.

Inside, Primus is still on his monologue of how he came to acquire the horses and coach he is travelling in. All the while his ghostly audience is gesturing wildly to Yvaine's neck, pointing and shouting about the stone. Yvaine, seemingly tired and a little weirded out by the conversation starts to take her leave.

"Well, how nice for you. If you'll excuse me…" she trails off turning around to start back up the steps.

"Wait!" Primus calls out suddenly. When she turns around, he pushes himself half out of the tub in shock while staring at her chest. "That stone you're wearing. It can't be."

"Oh finally, it took you long enough!" Secundus exclaimed, throwing his ghostly hands in the air one even going through the wall without him noticing whatsoever.

Primus beckons her forward with his hand, "Please come here and let me see it."

In the barn Alex is just getting ready to put the goblet of wine to her lips when the unicorn bursts through the stall door and knocks the cup out of her hand, spilling its contents all over the hay floor. Looking up in bewilderment and the unicorn it only takes its leg and gestures towards the spilled wine. When Alex looks over she finds that everywhere the wine has landed is now smoking and releasing an acrid smell.

Inside Primus is starting to get angry that Yvaine is not drawing near him whatsoever. "You have no idea what you're meddling with. I am Primus, the first born of Stormhold and I demand that you bring it to me! Bring me the stone! Now!"

It is at this moment that Alex barges through the door yelling. "Prince Primus! Don't touch anything they give you! They tried to…" She immediately stops talking as she sees Lamia run up and slit Primus' neck with her knife. All of the fallen brothers gasp in shock, wincing away from the horrible death of their brother. Seconds later Primus' ghostly form appears next to Tertius, stark naked.

Lamia still stands above the tub containing Primus' dead body, holding the knife up in satisfaction. Shaking off the shock, Alex spins around and runs up to Yvaine. She grabs her by the upper arms and looks her over, checking for any type of wounds or damage. "Are you alright?" she asked frantically to which Yvaine swiftly nods.

"Billy? Get her!" Lamia's shrill voice awakens the goat turned man who once against jumps up onto the bar and then starts running towards the two girls. Alex stands protectively in front of Yvaine, holding Yvaine behind her body in hopes to keep her safe any way possible. Before Billy could get too close, with a neigh the unicorn comes charging in and head butts Billy in the chest. Billy is sent flying through the air, transforming back into a white goat, before hitting the back wall behind the bar and falling to the floor, motionless. The unicorn then turns towards Lamia and begins to buck and neigh at her. She lifts her arm, pointing her finger at the bucking unicorn as green flames engulf it, burning the poor thing to death.

Hoping to make a quick escape, Alex starts to usher Yvaine towards the door. Unfortunately they do not escape the witch's notice as Lamia uses her other hand to send out a green flame cutting off the door. At this point green flames seem to engulf the entire house, leaving only the spot where the occupants are standing free of the magical fire. Alex backs Yvaine up until they are met with a wall with no way out. Still standing protectively in front of Yvaine, Alex pushes her as far behind her as she can while doing her best to show that she is not afraid of the witch approaching them.

"The burning golden heart of a star at peace is so much better than your frightened little heart. Even so, better than no heart at all," Lamia states while approaching the duo with the knife raised, walking through the flames as if they were nothing.

Not taking her eyes of the approaching witch, Alex whispers, "Yvaine? Hold me tight and think of home."

She doesn't question her at all, but simply wraps her arms around Alex's waist tightly, tucking her head into Alex's neck. Reaching into her coat pocket, Alex produces the Babylon candle and shoves his entire arm into the green flame next to him with a scream. Immediately the two girls are wrapped in an orange flame and bright light just as the witch bears down on them, swinging out with the knife. The knife cuts through the air before hitting and breaking against the stone wall behind where they stood. Lamia throws her head back and lets out an ear-shattering scream of despair.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it is all mostly from the movie!**

Chapter Seven

Alex and Yvaine flew through the sky surrounded by bright orange and white lights. They blistered up towards the sky, avoiding all the pelting rain from the storm. Soon the light disappeared and they found themselves atop a grey storm cloud as the rain poured on them from higher clouds. Thunder shook the sky and lightning flashed in front of their faces as the storm raged on with them at its heart.

Both girls whirled around to face one another, both extremely stressed and aggravated with the turn of events. "What did you do?" Alex accused, pointing a finger at Yvaine.

Yvaine was taken aback that she would dare to even think it was her fault they were stuck up here. "What did I do? What did you do? 'Think of home!" That was a great plan! You thought of your home and I thought of mine and now we're halfway between the two!"

Alex reared back in astonishment before throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. At this point, both girls were soaked to the bone from the rain as the lightning and thunder still boomed around them. "Oh, you stupid cow! What did you think of your home for?"

Yvaine glared at Alex menacingly, "You just said 'home'! If you wanted me to think of your home, you should have said so!"

Alex rolled her eyes in annoyance as they both continued screaming at each other to be heard over the storm. "Some crazy lady was going to cut out your heart and you wanted more specific instructions? Perhaps you'd like it in writing! Or a diagram, maybe!"

Suddenly a large net was thrown upon them, scooping them up from the cloud and trapping them in mid air. Both were screaming, trying to break free, as the net was raised up towards a large ship that was floating between the clouds. After what seemed like hours, Yvaine and Alex found themselves on the deck of a large ship surrounded by a group of rugged, burly looking men of all shapes and sizes. Each man was wearing a dark cloak, some with their hoods up, and large black goggles that covered their eyes so much you couldn't see through them. One man in particular, he had a shaven head and was slightly shorter than the rest, leaned down to examine the two.

Standing up with a smirk, the man yelled out, "Look, Captain Shakespeare! Caught ourselves a little bonus!" At this the crowd around them parted to show a rough looking man with a moustache and dark eyes that glared down at them from above. He was older than the rest it seemed, but it was obvious to tell that it did nothing to impede him physically as you could see the muscles bulging in his arms even through the cloak. "A couple of Lightning Marshals!"

The man leaned closer to the two with a snarl on his face before turning to the first man with a snort. "They don't look like Lightning Marshals to me."

The skinnier man looked at the Captain once more before responding, "Why else would anyone up here in the middle of a storm?"

With a scowl the captain looked at the other man as if he was an idiot. "Well, let's think. Maybe for the same godforsaken reason we are! Now," he said turning towards Yvaine and Alex, "Who are you?" Alex and Yvaine were speechless as they gaped at all the men standing around them. The captain's eyes narrowed before he bellowed, "Let's see if a night in our lovely brig will loosen their lips! Get them in the brig!"

Immediately the men began to scramble until the other, smaller man yelled out in the chaos, "Oi, you idiots heard the man. Let's go! Get them into the brig and the rest of you dirty dogs, back to work! We've got lightning to catch."

With that, the crew gather up Yvaine and Alex and ushered them beneath the deck and into the brig where they were bound up back to back while sitting on a crate. Minutes later they were left alone as the last crew member left the room, locking the door behind him. Both girls began to look around at their surroundings, noticing the ropes and other things stored around the edges of the room. Alex began yanking at the knots that bound her wrist to Yvaine's only to give up seconds later after realizing it was futile.

With a sigh, Yvaine hung her head, "They're going to kill us, aren't they."

Alex lowered her head, knowing that she couldn't lie to her, "I don't know."

Yvaine turned her head as much as she could, trying to see Alex. "You know, it's funny. I used to watch…I used to watch people having adventures. I envied them."

Shrugging her shoulders with a slight smirk on her face Alex replied, "You ever heard the expression, 'Be careful what you wish for'?"

Yvaine scoffed, "What? So ending up with my heart cut out, that'll serve me right, will it?"

Alex blanched and quickly backtracked before beginning to explain her meaning in a soft, sincere voice, "No. No, I didn't…I didn't mean it like that. Look I admire you dreaming. Shop girl like me, I could never have imagined an adventure this big in order to have wished for it. I just thought I'd find some lump of celestial rock and take it home, and that would be it."

Yvaine chuckled softly, "And you got me." Both of them broke out into slight chuckles at the thought.

Yvaine shook her head in thought after their laughter had died down. "If there's one thing I've learned in all my years watching Earth, it's that people aren't what they may seem. There are shop girls and there are girls who just happen to work in shops for the time being. And trust me, Alexandra, you're no shop girl. You saved my life, thank you." Yvaine twisted her hand around and softly gripped Alex's hand as she spoke, squeezing softly in a meaningful gesture. Heat rushed to Alex's face as she fought to control the emotions such a touch was bringing forth in her. With a shake of her head, she simply smiled, hoping that they would make it out of this alive somehow.

Back where Yvaine and Alex had escaped from hours prior stood Septimus, standing over the tub that held Primus' body. The inn that the witch had created was long gone, leaving behind only the brass tub filled with the blue blood of Primus and his dead body. The tub lay in the grass of the field as Septimus looked down upon it impassively.

"Well, well, well, the last brother dead. Which means I'm king. I'm king!" Septimus yelled, causing all of his henchman to fall to the ground on one knee, bowing their heads in respect.

Unbeknownst to Septimus, Primus' ghostly figured walked alongside him as he whispered in his ear. "Not yet, brother."

Septimus suddenly came to a stop in realization. "Damn I still need the stone."

Hearing his master's statement, one of the men asked, "Your brother does not have it?"

With a smug smile Septimus eyed the man as if daring him to say no. "Well, why don't you find out?" With a disgruntled look, the guard walked over to the tub and began to stick his hand in the blood and water mixture searching for the stone.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed Septimus' boot causing him to draw his knife in surprise and put it to the neck of the boy who had grabbed him from under the black chariot. Bernard looked up at Septimus, even after being asked where the stone was.

"Oh, the man," Bernard said pointing towards the tub, "see, your brother…Heard him speak of a stone. Yeah. The girl had it. The girl had it."

Septimus pulled the boy closer, digging the knife into his neck a little deeper, "What girl?"

"I don't know. A girl. She got away. Because this was a trap set up for her, but your brother, he come just straight into it," Bernard said quickly, hoping to be allowed to live.

Septimus narrowed his eyes at the boy. "A trap? Set by who?"

Bernard started shaking at the thought of Lamia, never wanting to see the lady again in his life. "A woman you should pray you'll never meet. She's…she's gone. She took your brother's carriage."

Pulling Bernard even closer, Septimus snarled, 'This woman wanted my stone?"

Bernard shook his head as much as he could with the knife pressed into his neck. "No. She wanted the girl's heart. She said the girl was a star and she wanted to cut out her heart…"

Septimus filled in the last blank of Bernard's sentence. "Eat it? Oh my god! Do you have any idea what this means? Everlasting life. King forever."

Septimus stared wistfully in the distance, only to be disturbed by the man he had told to dig through the bathtub to try and find the necklace. "It's not here, sire."

With a growl, Septimus picked Bernard up and drug him over to the horses. "This idiot's coming with us."

On the other side of Stormhold, Lamia sat in Primus carriage looking at her reflection in the window. Her once beautiful face had fallen and wrinkles started to appear as her eyes sunk further into her head and age spots grew. With a sigh of frustration, she reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear only for a large chunk of it to come out into her hands. Screaming in annoyance she threw the hair away and rubbed her ring to contact her sisters.

Empusa and Mormo stood rolling there eyes at their sister as she continually told them to ask again. Finally Empusa had enough. "We have asked again, multiple times! And the answer is still the same. She is airborne!"

"Well, she can't remain so forever. Inform me as soon as she touches ground! Immediately! Do you understand?" Lamia snapped at her two sisters through the image.

Mormo's and Empusa's eyes narrowed at their sister in annoyance. "Watch your tongue, sister! It is you and not we who've lost her," Mormo spat.

Empusa nodded in agreement. "Lost her and broken the knife! Even if you apprehend her, how will you complete the deed?"

Mormo gained a smug smile ass she grinned toothlessly at Lamia, "Perhaps you should return now and one of us set out in your place."

Lamia hissed at them both. "Don't be absurd! I'll bring her home and deal with her there. Be sure everything is ready for our arrival."

At that Mormo and Empusa stalked away from the mirror as Lamia smirked in satisfaction before disappearing from the home altogether.

"Tell me about Victoria," Yvaine spoke, giving up on trying to escape a while previously.

The small smile on Alex' face vanished as she looked around at the ground, as if trying to think of something to say. "Um…well, she…there's nothing more to tell you," Alex said with a small frown, Yvaine was unable to see the confusion and surprise on Alex's face and continued on.

"Because the little I know about love is that it's unconditional. It's not something you can buy," Yvaine said, trying to get Alex to see that this 'Victoria' girl was not good enough and was using her.

Alex's eyes widened, "Hang on. This wasn't about me buying her love. This was a way for me to prove how I felt!"

Rolling her eyes in annoyance Yvaine then tried to drive her point home. "Ah. And what's she doing to prove how she feels about you?"

"Well…" Alex trailed off not knowing what to say. A smile appeared on Yvaine's face as Alex continued to stutter in trying to figure out what to say. Finally with a huff, Alex replied, "Look, Yvaine, you'll understand when you meet her. All right?

Biting her lip in satisfaction at being proved right, Yvaine rolled her eyes, "Murdered by pirates. Heart torn out and eaten. Meet Victoria. I can't quite decide which sounds more fun."

On the ground, Lamia was startled from her reverie in her carriage by the image of her two sisters appearing before her. Mormo immediately began shouting, "We've located the sky vessel! It's heading north for the port town on Mount Drummond and you are no longer the only one seeking the star. There's someone following your tracks!"

Lamia gasped in shock, "A witch? A warlock?"

Empusa snapped back at her, "No, a prince and he's catching you up! Get a move on!"

As soon as the image of her sisters disappeared, Lamia lifted her hand and motioned as if she was cracking a whip. Green flames shot from her finger and flew at the horses causing them to neigh and run even faster.

Yvaine and Alex watched as Captain Shakespeare entered the brig, locking the door behind him. Instead of immediately talking to the both of them, he walks over and pulls a latch on the wall. The wall seems to fall out revealing a window big enough to fit a normal person through. After sticking his head out the window, looking out at the clouds, Shakespeare turns back around towards the two girls.

"So, this is the part where you tell me who you are and why you're up here. Or I'll snap this one's pretty little fingers one by one like dry twigs!" He said running his finger along Yvaine's cheek.

Raucous laughter and mutterings could be heard just outside the door. Obviously the crew had seemed it comical to listen in on their captain interrogating the two girls. Rolling her eyes at the men outside, Alex turns her head as best she can towards Shakespeare in hopes of getting his attention on her instead of Yvaine.

"My name is Alexandra Thorn and this is my… wife, Yvaine." Yvaine immediately tensed behind Alex at the proclamation, obviously not expecting her to say that they were married. How did Alex even know she swung that way?

"Your wife?" Shakespeare said with a raised eyebrow as a smirk appeared on his face. "Far too young and radiant to belong to just one person! It's share and share alike aboard my vessel, pretty girl!" At this a loud cheer erupted from right outside the door.

Alex' face grew grim as she fought the binds that held her down. "If you dare even touch her…"

Shakespeare simply laughed, before leaning down in Alex's face. "You may think you're showing a little spirit in front of your lady friend, but talk back to me again and I'll feed your tongue to the dogs, you impertinent little pup!"

Rolling her eyes at the crew's comments from outside, Alex spoke once again. "Sir?"

With a smirk, the captain nodded his head. "Better! But still interrupting. Let's see. A hanging's always good for morale. Maybe we'll watch you dance a gallows jig! Or perhaps I'll just tip you over the side and have done with it! It's a very long way down. Plenty of time to reminisce about your pitifully short lives."

Alex tried to plead with the captain. "Please, look, we're just trying to make our way home. Back to a place called Wall, where I come from."

As soon as Alex had mentioned Wall, the captain stopped and leaned in towards Alex closely. "What did you say?"

Not knowing if the reaction she was getting was good or bad, Alex's voice was quieter as she spoke once again. "I said we were trying to get home to Wall."

The captain reared back and put a knife to Alex's throat. "That's one lie to many, girl." Outside the crew was pressing themselves as close as they could to the door, trying to hear what was going on inside. "Thought you could just wander onto my patch, did you?"

The crew all began looking at each other, nodding in agreement before starting to scramble up the steps. The crew burst out onto the deck, making a beeline towards the side of the ship right above the window in the brig. "Huge mistake, Mrs. Thorn! And the last one you'll ever make!" The crew watched as the Captain shoved Alex out of the window, leaning out the side to watch her fall. The captain turned his head up causing the crew to scatter back from the railing.

Seconds later Shakespeare appeared on the deck, dragging a hysterical Yvaine behind him. "No! No! You murderer! You pig!"

The crew jeered at Yvaine's struggles as Shakespeare continued to drag Yvaine towards his cabin door on the other side of the deck. "I'm taking this girl to my cabin, and mark my words, anyone who disturbs me for the next few hours will get the same treatment!"

At that all of the crewmen's eyes grew wide as one questioned, "What? You'll…"

Rolling his eyes, the captain sneered, "No, you idiot! I'll sling you over the side as well!"

With that, the captain opened his cabin door and entered dragging Yvaine behind him. Skinny, the smaller man who is the first mate, closed the cabin door before looking around at the crew. "Captain's busy. So should you be!" Immediately the crew scattered off to different parts of the ship leaving Yvaine to her fate.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it is all mostly from the movie!**

Chapter Eight

Inside the cabin, Shakespeare went along the corridor before shoving Yvaine through another set of double doors. "Get in there wench!" He yelled turning and locking the doors behind him, before leaning against the now closed doors. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and smiled at the two other occupants. "So, that went well I thought," his voice was now very feminine and soft as he smiled at the two girls.

Yvaine smiled back at the captain before turning her head and looking at Alex. Alex smirked at the captain, glad that they were lucky enough to land on a ship with a captain such as Shakespeare. "Now, tell me news of my beloved England!" The captain squealed, sitting down and crossing his legs while facing Alex and Yvaine across the table.

Yvaine shook her head in disbelief. "Hang on. I can't believe your crew fell for that. And where in God's name did you get that mannequin and wig from?"

Shakespeare simply flipped his hand at her with a satisfied smile. "Oh, it works every time. An ounce of bargaining, a pinch of trickery, a soupcon of intimidation, et voila! The perfect recipe for a towering reputation without ever having to spill one drop of blood! Ever try to get bloodstains out of a silk shirt? Nightmare!"

Alex just shook her head in amusement before turning to the captain. "Right. I still don't understand how they won't recognize me."

Sitting back with a smug smile, he simply replied. "Alex, my dear girl, when I'm done, your own mother won't recognize you. Now, we've no time to waste. We have only two hours before we make port. First and foremost…" The captain got up from the table and walked over the wall of the cabin. Reaching up, he twisted the candleholder on the wall as a secret lever. The wall started to split open revealing a long closet lined with all types of clothes on each sides. A floor length, three faced mirror sat at the end along with a couple of mannequins wearing dresses of all sorts.

"It'll be so good to see you out of those dreary clothes. So very small-town errand-girl. Howlingly parochial. Here. Tres you! My sister wore it when she was younger and I hate to throw anything away. You know the day you do, it'll come back in fashion."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at the illustrious captain before taking the clothes set out for her. She began to look at the clothes Shakespeare had handed her. A white, form fitting, shirt that was to be tucked into the nice breeches. Surprisingly it all fit rather well, and Alex was glad to be in a different set of clothes for a change. The best part was that they were feminine but not dress-like so she could still move and fight if she needed to yet they also hugged her figure and trim waist.

As soon as Shakespeare had handed the clothes to Alex, he turned to Yvaine and began looking her up and down trying to find what would look good on her. "Now you, darling. I have some lovely dresses. Take your pick." After a few seconds of silence, Shakespeare looked up at Yvaine to see why she hadn't responded or even moved. Her face was turned in the opposite direction from the captain.

Yvaine had tried, really she did, but when Alex began to undress she couldn't help but glance. She had known that Alex was in pretty good shape, but the baggy clothes she had always worn hid just how fit the girl really was. Now down to just her underclothes, she could see the flat, toned stomach that rippled with each movement and the swells of her breasts. Yvaine didn't realize how long she was staring until a clearing of a throat and tap on the shoulder brought her back to life.

The captain simply snickered as a blush rose up on Yvaine's cheeks when she had finally turned around to face him. "It's quite alright dear, she is quite a looker. Just wait until I'm finished with her," he whispered conspiratorially. With a wink he gestured to her clothes once more. "Now, I say again since someone was a little distracted. I have some lovely dresses. Take your pick."

Yvaine's blush still lit up her face as she shook her head, "Oh, no, really, I'm fine."

Smirking the captain just looked down at her clothing with a raised eyebrow. "Honey, you're wearing a bathrobe." The blush on Yvaine's face grew as she shuffled over to the dresses with a small smile, beginning to search for one she likes. Alex returned looking at herself in the mirror while Shakespeare came up beside her.

"Now, England, England. I want to hear everything," the captain said fixing her shirt slightly so it was a little more low cut than normal showing off a decent amount of cleavage. Raising an eyebrow at the movement, the captain just winked at Alex who chuckled and decided to let it slide.

"You're not from England."

"Oh, no, sadly, no. But from my earliest youth, I lapped up the stories. People always told me they were nothing more than folklore, but my heart told me they were true. As a boy, I'd scurry away from my father at the market while he did his deals just to peek over the wall, dream of, perhaps, crossing it one day, seeing England for myself," the Captain said wistfully, staring off in a day dream.

"Really? So you…You were here looking over there?" Alex questioned with a chuckle.

The captain nodded, before pointing at Alex's head, "Hair."

Alex looked at him in complete confusion, "Hair?"

With that the captain clicked his tongue before spinning Alex around and marching her towards the chair outside the closet. Wrapping a cloak around her shoulders to keep the hair from falling on her clothes. Soon the captain was cutting and styling away, babbling on about such and such. Alex was replying in kind before her breath caught in her throat.

Yvaine had come and sat in front of them on the sofa, smiling softly. She had chosen a black and blue dress with capped, see through sleeves ending only inches from the top of her shoulder. The black material hugged her figure before slowly splaying out just slightly from her waist down to her feet. Alex couldn't help but think that, in that moment, Yvaine was more beautiful than Victoria could ever be.

A blush rose to her face at the thought and immediately shook such a thing out of her mind. There was no way Yvaine's preference was the same as hers I mean she's a star for god's sakes, and besides Alex had Victoria…Yeah…Victoria.

"Mind you, I did my best to fit in. Tried to make my father, Captain Ghostmaker, proud. Forged a decent reputation as a ruthless marauder and cold-blooded killer. But my father died. I always promised him I'd take over the family business, keep the old girl flying. You have no idea the lightness it brings my heart being able to confide in you charming young people. The pressure of maintaining the whole Captain Shakespeare persona for the sake of the crew, I don't know. Sometimes…You see, I'm very much a man of my own creation. Even chose the name specifically. Took me ages. See, I'm thinking legendary British wordsmith. My enemies and crew are thinking 'Shake! Spear!'. Its little things like that make me happy," the captain said with a sigh, all the while still fixing Alex's hair.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand that. Surely it would make you happier just to be yourself. Why fight to be accepted by people you don't actually want to be like?"

Yvaine rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Why would anyone do that to themselves?" She said sarcastically looking directly at Alex.

A thoughtful look crossed Alex's face as she glanced at the ground with a muttered, "Exactly."

Hours later the crew began to call out demands as the ship approached the dock. The dock was merely a staircase that ascended out of the tip of a cliff, allowing the ship to pull right alongside it. The crew departed, along with Yvaine, from the ship with cases of stored lightning in hand, following Shakespeare into the market. Soon they came upon a dark, brick alcove that had a single, wooden door with "Ferdy's Office" painted on the top.

Shutting the door behind the last crewmember, Skinny turned back and stood to the right of Shakespeare as he stared down the owner. The shop was rather eccentric, as was the man that ran it. Various items lined the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling. Everywhere you looked there was something new and different. There was so much stuff that the small walkway was rather cramped, forcing Shakespeare to be up close and personal with the smaller man that ran it.

The owner of the shop was rather pudgy, wearing all different colors of clothing with a dark purple, satin, cowboy hat sitting atop his head with a feather hanging off it in his face. His scraggly brown hair, hung in mats about his shoulders and his sideburns seem to go on even underneath his chin.

The man waddled over to the chest that was at the foot of Shakespeare, sliding open the hatch slightly at the top. As soon as he turned the latch, lightning shot out and crackled around the room, forcing him to close it quickly. Straightening back up, he glanced at the imposing figure of Captain Shakespeare.

"Yeah. Doesn't seem very fresh. I'll be honest," the man said, with a sneer.

Snapping his fingers and holding out his hand, the captain never took his eyes of the man before him. "Shall I give you a little taste, young Ferdinand?" Despite Ferdinand's protests, Skinny set a brown, leather cylinder, no more than a foot and a half long, in the captain's hands. Without missing a beat, the captain braced himself as he twisted the end of the cylinder, causing lightning to shoot out and strike various objects around the room, knocking things from their shelves.

Wincing at the crashing, Ferdinand rolled his eyes. "Brilliant. Like they're cheap."

Smirking, Shakespeare said, "I think it's still crackling, very much alive. Still tres fresh. So name your best price."

"For ten thousand bolts? It's difficult to shift, isn't it? Difficult to store. If I get the Revenue Men in here sniffing round, what's the…Best price, one hundred fifty guineas."

Turning back towards his men, not even bothering to reply to Ferdinand, the captain ordered. "Gentlemen, put the merchandise back onboard and prepare to sail. Ferdinand, always a pleasure," he said shaking Ferdinand's hand as the men started to load up their gear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Hold on. One minute. Hold on, cuddles. One-sixty, one-sixty," Ferdinand said, waving his hand at the men trying to keep them from leaving.

"Seeing as I'm feeling particularly generous today, I'll settle for two hundred," Shakespeare said, crossing his arms over his chest to seem more imposing.

"Two hundred? Okay, you're having a laugh. Have you had your head in that?" Ferdy said gesturing towards the container of lighting before turning to the crewmen. "Has he been sailing up where the air's too thin?"

With a frown that was mirrored by all of his crewmen, Shakespeare replied darkly, "You're being very rude."

With a nervous chuckle, Ferdy seemed to brush it off as if it were nothing. "Not anymore. One-eighty."

"Two hundred," the captain replied, refusing to give any.

"That's not a negotiation. I'm changing my number. One-eight-five," Ferdy said as if that would appease the captain.

With a raised eyebrow the captain replied, "Did I hear two hundred?"

Ferdy's face scrunched in confusion. "From you, you did. Yeah."

"You said two hundred."

"If I did, you're a ventriloquist. Okay, one-nine-five. Final offer," Ferdy said, becoming confused with the conversation.

"One-nine-five it is. So, with sales tax, that's, let's see, two hundred," Shakespeare said, staring directly at Ferdy while shaking his hand.

Two of the crewmembers picked up the crate containing the lightning and walked off towards the back of the store. Ferdinand and Shakespeare began to walk off, a little farther away from the rest of the crew. Yvaine followed them closely before an eye from Ferdy stopped her in her tracks as they walked on a few more feet.

Pointing towards Yvaine, Ferdy mumbled, "Nosy. Anyways, have you heard any of these rumors about a fallen star? Everyone's talking about it. You get your hands on one of them and we can shut up shop. Retire."

"Fallen star?" Shakespeare questioned that received a nod from Ferdy. The captain looked back and gave a meaningful glance at Yvaine, holding her eyes for a few moments before turning back towards the shopkeeper. "No, nah."

"Nothing on our travels? Not even a little sniff of a whisper?" Shakespeare just shook his head at Ferdy who sighed in disappointment. "Everyone's going on about it down at the market."

A that the captain looked intently at Ferdy, "Which market? The market near the wall?" Ferdy simply nodded his head, and Shakespeare looked thoughtful for a moment before patting Ferdy on the back. "Well, Ferdy, you're wasting your time listening to gossip from the kind of pond scum trading down there. Oh, my word! Speak of the devil."

Ditchwater Sal walked up to the two men, limping slightly while her rolls of fat bounced slightly with each step. "Oh, yeah? What were you saying, then?"

The captain merely smiled at her. "Oh, what a wonderful woman you are, Sal. How the world wouldn't be the same place without you."

Ferdy cut in then, giving Sal a once over. "You look great. You've had your feet done, haven't you?"

Clapping them both on the back, the captain decided it was time to take his leave. "But, you two, have business to attend to. Sal. Ferdy. Good day."

With that, the entire crew, including Yvaine and the captain returned to where there ship was docked. The crew was the first to board and when they reached the deck, all of them pulled out heir swords and got in a defensive stance. A woman lounged upon the sacks of supplies the crew had laid out earlier on the deck. She wore a tight fitting, white shirt that crisscrossed in the front allowing the skin of her neck and upper chest to be seen. The shirt was tucked into a pair of black, tight breeches, that were tucked into brown leather boots that stopped just below the knees. A belt that held a scabbard with a sword hilt poking out was strapped around her waist and hung low on her hips. The girl had beautiful brown hair that fell in waves down her back and around her shoulders and glistened in the sun. All in all, the crew was astounded by her beauty, but was also cautious as she was an intruder on their ship.

With a smile the girl simply, leaned back. "Captain Shakespeare."

Immediately the captain pushed through the hoard of crewmen with Yvaine right behind him. "Stand down! Stand down!" All of the crewmen lowered their sword arms, but still eyed the girl warily. "Meet my niece, the fearsome buccaneer, Alexandra Thorn. And don't underestimate her just because she is a woman. She'll be joining us for our journey home. I have the perfect gift to keep you amused on the way."

With that he pushed Yvaine towards Alex who caught her easily in her arms as she had stood when greeting the crew. The crew jeered and laughed before all looking at Alex pointedly, obviously waiting for her to do something. Not knowing really what else to do, she hugged Yvaine to her and held up her fist with a small growl in response to the crew. They all growled back and jeered, while Yvaine rolled her eyes at the display. With a nervous chuckle, Yvaine and Alex retreated into the captain's cabin once more.

Skinny, having known what was going on a long time ago and knew the truth about the captain, simply rolled his eyes before ordering them men to get back to work.

Hours went by as the captain began to teach Alex how to sword fight and Yvaine to play the piano. That night, they entered yet another storm. Yvaine and Alex helped to capture the lightning in the same gear they had first seen the crew in. As more hours passed, Alex began to grow better and better at sword fighting until she was able to hold her own against the captain a good bit of the time. The captain even began to teach Yvaine how to dance, showing her the steps on the deck after everyone had gone to sleep with nothing but the torchlight to guide them.

The time came when Alex actually won against the captain in a sword fight. Even with a sword pressed to his neck, the captain smiled. "Touché. I'm impressed." Alex laughed with a joyous smile, putting down her sword and handing the captain's back to him.

That very same night, one of the crewmembers began to turn the crank on the phonograph, causing a slow melody to travel across the deck. The crew was lounged all around as a circle of torches lit the makeshift dance floor, allowing Yvaine and the captain to glide smoothly across the deck as Alex watched on in amusement. Unknown to Yvaine, she began to emit a faint glow that the captain easily picked up on. When he dipped her low, he whispered in her ear. "Yvaine, I know what you are."

Immediately the glow stopped as a look of terror flashed on Yvaine's face. The captain picked her up from the dip and kept dancing, while Yvaine began shooting looks towards Alex nervously. Pulling her close once more, the captain assuaged her fears. "No, no. Have no fear. No one on this vessel will harm you, but there are plenty who would. Your emotions give you away, my dear. You must learn to control them. You've been glowing more brightly every day, and I think you know why," he said, throwing a meaningful look in Alex's direction.

Looking at the captain as if he were a little slow, Yvaine explained. "Of course, I know why I'm glowing. I'm a star. And what do stars do best?"

With a small smile the captain chuckled, "Well, it's certainly not the waltz."

A hand on the captain's back stopped the dance, as Alex smiled fondly at the two. She offered her arms to Yvaine who stepped closer with a small smile. Immediately the two began to waltz across the deck smoothly, staring at each other with large smiles on their faces. The captain observed how it had taken but a second for Yvaine's glow to come back full force, now even brighter than before. Thankfully the crew seemed oblivious. Too enamored in the dancing couple to notice the bright glow.

She was laughing and giggling along with Alex as they stepped on each other's feet a few times. Smiling at her, Alex stopped them for a second. "Now, try."

"Okay," Yvaine smiled as they started to dance once more. The two continued to dance, as the stars looked down at their fallen sister with joy knowing she was going to be okay.

Lamia entered Ferdy's shop and immediately sat him down in the chair by a makeshift table. A silver coin rotated in front of his face, his eyes large as he stared in wonder at the coin. Lamia walked around the man at the table, gazing at all the items in the shop while interrogating him.

"Due west, you say? And you're certain he had a girl with him?"

Ferdy nodded his head repeatedly, "Yeah."

Lamia stopped walking and stared at him intently. "You're sure? Absolutely sure? Sure you're not lying?"

"I'd cross my heart if I had one," Ferdy said with a chuckle. Lamia snapped her fingers and the coin flew into Ferdy's open hands. "Brilliant," he said, tucking the piece of silver away in his pockets.

"You'd better be telling the truth, you two-faced dog," Lamia snarled.

Not even flinching at the tone, Ferdy just looked at Lamia with a hint of humor on his face. "I can get you one of them, actually. Very good guard dogs. They can watch the back and the front at the same time. I can get anything you want."

"What are the chances of getting a Babylon candle?" Lamia said seriously.

Shaking his head slightly, Ferdy frowned. "That one's slim. Although, I did know a girl once, if you know what I mean…I'm a ladies man…who had a sister…I think it was a woman. Oh, she was terrible. Face like a bag of frogs. Ugly frogs."

"Enough!" Lamia burst out, stopping his ramblings. She pointed her index finger at his mouth, a green flame shooting from the tip and into his mouth. Immediately he began to choke for second before relaxing. Lamia left as Ferdy began attempting to speak. Each time he would open his mouth a caw of a bird would come out and no matter how hard he tried no words would form. Lamia laughed as she shut the door, leaving the poor shopkeeper to his fate.

"Hold on tight! The Captain's at the helm!" Skinny yelled as the ship flew quickly through the air, slowly descending towards the surface of the lake. Yvaine and Alex stood at the bow, laughing and holding on to one another and the banister to keep steady. The ship teetered back and forth as Shakespeare struggled to hold it steady as they approached. After a few precarious moments the ship landed on the surface of the water with a splash and all became still as the ship glided smoothly.

Once the ship had docked, Shakespeare gave Alex the brown leather cylinder full of lightning. He pointed towards the road that led right from where the ship had docked. "So, there's the road you'll need for wall. Good luck on your journey home Yvaine, wherever that may be. And good luck to you, Alex, with your Victoria."

Hugging the captain tightly Alex said, "Oh, how can we ever thank you enough for your kindness?"

Pulling back the captain smiled while patting Alex's back. "Don't mention it," he said before leaning closer and whispering, "No, seriously, don't mention it. Reputations, you know. A lifetime to build, seconds to destroy."

With a smile, Alex started to descend the steps that led to the deck. Before she had taken more than two steps the captain called out, "Oh, and Alex, just remember…" He leaned in close and whispered something in Alex's ear that no one else could hear. "Just think about it." Yvaine looked on at them in confusion, wondering just what the captain was telling her. Alex stepped back and looked intently at the captain and then turning to glance at Yvaine before continuing down the steps. Once at the bottom, the two girls looked back up at the captain.

Shakespeare smiled at the two before gesturing with the back of his hand in a small wave. "Well, give my regards to England. It's been a pleasure to meet you both," he said with a hint of the feminine style voice he had used when alone with the two girls. Skinny cleared his throat with a roll of his eyes, causing the captain to jump in realization. "Mind you don't wear that wench out, Captain Alexandra!" His crew jeered at his words as the two girls walked down the set of steps and onto the shore. Both girls rolled their eyes in amusement at the captain's antics as they started on their way up the path towards wall.

When they had reached the crest of the hill, Yvaine turned towards Alex slightly. "What did he say to you?"

Alex furrowed her brows in confusion, "What did he say when?"

Yvaine scoffed as they continued walking, looking back at Alex questioningly. "Just then. When he whispered to you."

A blush slowly rose up from Alex's neck all the way up to her cheeks as she thought about just what the captain had whispered. In an attempt to hide said blush, she began rummaging around before grabbing the cylinder of lightning. "No…no, he…he was just saying we should use the lightning to get you a Babylon candle. Barter for it, you know."

They continued walking further up the hill until the Caspartine was far out of view.

Back at Ferdy's shop, Septimus stood in front of the man yelling at him sternly. The anger rolling off him was almost palpable as the two guards gripped Ferdy's arms tighter to hold him still.

"For the last time, where is the girl?" Septimus spat, getting close to Ferdy's face. Ferdy's face showed just how afraid he was as he tried to speak and tell Septimus just what had happened. Except every time he went to talk, a caw or croak came out instead of words only furthering the prince's anger. "Are you mocking me? 'Cause if you are, believe me, you have seconds to live!" Ferdy shook his head repeatedly and tried to speak with a long, drawn out caw. Fed up with the entire situation, Septimus drove his sword through Ferdy's stomach as the guards allowed him to fall to the ground. Handing his sword to one of his guards, Septimus stalked off. "Clean this, thoroughly!"


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: I'm back! I don't really know how many people are actually reading this story and have kept up with it, especially after being gone so long! College is crazy and I forgot how happy writing made me. Now I should update soon as this story is slowly coming to a close with no more than four chapters left.**

 **-Story Note: I have never written smut before and decided to skip it in this chapter. If anyone wants me to put it in I might add it in later just depends on what I am feeling and what I hear from y'all! Let me know if I should or not!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stardust, obviously, or it would be totally different.**

Chapter Nine

Yvaine and Alex walked along the gravel road that cut into the hillside, talking quietly. The trees having long lost their leaves due to the winter months and the shrubs that were on the right side of the road were thick and bushy but brown from the weather. Alex looked up and saw a black coach far up the road, bustling towards them.

"Yvaine!" She whispered loudly before shoving her off the road and into the shrubs. Alex dove in right behind her, only to land right on top of her. Yvaine glanced up, lying on her back as Alex lay on top of her, staring at Alex. Alex braced herself with her arms on either side of Yvaine's shoulders.

"Are you trying to break my leg again?" Yvaine whispered.

Alex smiled slightly while brushing hair out of Yvaine's face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just…I can't risk people seeing you. I don't trust anyone."

"But at this rate, if we keep stopping…" Yvaine started but was cut off as Alex shushed her softly while putting her finger to Yvaine's lips. Immediately, Yvaine began to glow once more as Alex removed her finger.

"Yvaine. We're making good time. Just leave it a minute," Alex said before looking over her shoulder, trying to hear if the coach had passed.

Yvaine studied Alex's face as she was looking away before breaking the silence. "Aren't you tempted?"

Alex turned confused eyes back on Yvaine. Their faces were close enough together that if either were to move and inch forward they would be touching. "Tempted by what?"

Yvaine's face softened as Alex leaned a little closer. Yvaine turned her head slightly and looked off in the distance over Alex's shoulder. "Immortality. Let's say it wasn't my heart. Not me. Just a star you didn't know."

Alex looked down at Yvaine with a small smile on her face. "You seriously think I could kill anyone?" Yvaine started laughing, thinking of how ridiculous that would look. Alex looked intently at Yvaine as she continued. "I mean, even if I could…Everlasting life? I imagine it would be kind of lonely. Well, maybe if you had someone to share it with. Someone you love. Maybe then it might be different." Yvaine looked away as the glow around her faded. "Come on, I think we're safe," Alex said while getting up and offering Yvaine a hand as they once again started down the road towards Wall.

Septimus, his henchman, and Bernard crested the hilltop and looked down upon where the Caspartine was docked. "Now remember, Captain Shakespeare has a fearsome reputation," Septimus said as they galloped down the hill on horseback.

Inside the ship, Shakespeare stood in the underclothes of a woman painting a black heart on his cheek. He had put on music on a phonograph while dancing and humming along while picking up random articles of clothing and modeling it for the mirror.

On the deck of the ship, Septimus' guards stood in a line with their swords raised in front of Septimus who was at the doorway to the cabin. The crew stood in front of them, glaring at the guards as Septimus walked through the door into the Captain's cabin. As soon as Septimus shut the door, Skinny turned to the guards with a small smile. He bowed deeply, as is customary. And immediately, as one the guards lower their swords, took off their hats and bowed low. As soon as they bowed the crew rushed them with a yell. The fight broke out immediately between the guards and the crewmen.

Septimus slowly approached the door to the captain's quarters with his sword raised cautiously. Meanwhile Shakespeare was dancing along to the music waving himself with a hot pink fan and a red feather boa around his neck. Hearing the music, Septimus kicked the door down and charged into the room only to find Shakespeare dancing almost naked in women's clothes and miming the song. Upon seeing Septimus, Shakespeare stopped what he was doing immediately as they stared each other down.

"What the hell is this?" Septimus asked in complete astonishment.

Shakespeare tries to sound intimidating, well as much as one can while wearing women's underclothes, as he approaches Septimus. "What are you doing here?"

Septimus walks forward into the closet. "My name is Prince Septimus. And you're going to tell me where I can find the girl," he said while holding his sword to the captain's neck.

Soon, Septimus had Shakespeare pinned down on his desk with blood dripping from his nose and a knife hovering above his face. "All right, twinkle toes. I'm gonna count to three. One, two…"

Before he could get to three, the crew burst into the cabin with their swords raised, startling Septimus. At once they all rushed towards him, ready to defend their captain. Seeing as he had no way out, Septimus turned and broke through the window before plummeting down towards the ocean.

Yvaine and Alex had been walking for hours when Alex decided to break the silence. "You know, you sort of glitter sometimes. I just noticed it. Is it normal?"

Yvaine rolled her eyes at Alex. "Let's see if you can work it out for yourself. What do stars do?"

"Attract trouble?" Alex said, smirking at Yvaine. With a laugh she bumped Alex with her shoulder. "That's…alright, I'm sorry. Wait, I'm sorry! Is it…Do they know exactly how to annoy a girl called Alexandra Thorn?" Yvaine just rolled her eyes at Alex as she looked down and saw a stone planted in the ground. Engraved in the stone was "The Wall-Sixty Miles".

Looking at Alex, Yvaine asked, "How long will that take?"

"Maybe two days."

Yvaine shook her head, "But we don't have two days. Victoria's birthday is tomorrow!"

Alex looked down at the ground in thought and with a small chuckle he replied, "Yes…yes it is. Well remembered." Yvaine took off down the path with Alex trailing behind, wondering why she was upset.

Back on the Caspartine, Captain Shakespeare sat at his desk as Skinny set down a cup down in front of him. "A nice cup of Earl Grey."

The captain didn't even look up, too ashamed to look any of his crewmembers in the eyes. "Get out, everybody. Get out!" He said in a defeated voice, waving his hand frantically at the door.

Skinny still stood out in front of the rest of the crew, standing right in front of the desk while staring at the captain. "Did he hurt you, captain? Did you tell him where your niece and the girl went?" The captain shook his head, still staring down at his hands. "So what's the problem?"

The captain didn't dare look up. "It's my reputation."

"No. No, no. Don't be silly. Nonsense," Skinny said while taking a step back towards the rest of the crew.

Another crew member took a small step forwards, his face was bright red and stretched up straight on top of his head as he was bald in the middle with scraggly white hair on the sides and his beard matched. "It's all right, Captain. We always knew you were a whoopsie," as soon as that last word left his lips the rest of the crew shushed him and pushed him back behind all of them as the captain hung his head.

With a determined look, Skinny stood tall. "You'll always be our captain, Captain." The rest of the crew growled in agreement, causing Shakespeare to glance up at them. The captain had a small smile on his face as he gave a growl in response, causing the rest of the crew to jeer and shout in response.

On the shore not too far from the ship, Septimus walked on shore, drenched completely. Bernard sat atop his white horse as all the others had run away a long time ago during the fight. "Prince Septimus, your men, they're dead."

"Oh really?" Septimus scowled before throwing Bernard off the horse and hopping on, riding off down the road. Bernard looked up from the ground as Septimus rode away. For the first time in days he was free from any of the craziness revolving around some fallen star.

Alexandra and Yvaine stood with backs flat against the stone bridge as a carriage approached. Peering over the edge, the two surveyed the approaching carriage and the woman steering it. Yvaine's eyes widened slightly as she took in the old hag driving the coach with her shoulders slumped.

"I met that woman. She's a friend with the captain. He said she trades at the market near Wall. We could hitch a lift," Yvaine said in a hurried whisper.

Alex looked at her in disbelief at first, before finally sighing. "Really? She's a friend of the Captain?" Getting just a nod in response, Alex jumped up and ran up around the bridge. She stopped directly in front of the coach, blocking its path with her hands raised about. "Wait! Sorry! My name is Alexandra Thorn. This is…"

Alex started to introduce Yvaine, but was rudely caught off by the old hag staring at her chest and pointing a wrinkled old finger accusingly. "That's my flower! Eighteen years I've been looking for that. Give it to me now!" Ditchwater Sal clambered out of her seat before waddling towards Alex and Yvaine who now stood alongside her.

Crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, Yvaine exclaimed indignantly, "How dare you? That was a gift from her mother!"

Without even casting a glance or acknowledging Yvaine's presence, Sal approached Alex menacingly. Immediately Alex drew the long silver sword gifted to her from Captain Shakespeare. Stopping in her tracks and staring at the sharp blade pointing at her chest, Sal raised her hands slightly in surrender. "Oh. Perhaps I was mistaken."

Back on the carriage, unbeknownst to the three standing in the road, the blue bird was chirping wildly. Trying to get the attention of the two young women standing not but meters away. Alex simply eyed the old hag suspiciously. "It's all right. It's obviously very valuable to you, so you can have it in exchange for what I need. A Babylon candle?"

"And safe passage to the wall?" Yvaine interjected with a hopeful look.

Once again being seeming blown off by the old hag, Yvaine rolled her eyes in annoyance. "A Babylon candle? Oh, no, no, no. I don't deal in black magic."

"Really? Well, can you give us a lift then? To the wall?" Alex asked intently, glancing sideways at Yvaine as she did so.

With a sneer the old hags face contorted in a mess of wrinkles. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? For that flower, I can offer you passage. Food and lodging on the way."

"Safe passage?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow, not believing a word this woman was saying.

"I swear that you will arrive at the wall in the exact same condition that you're in now." At that Alex sheathed her sword and reached into her pocket to produce the white, glass flower. As soon as the flower was grasped into her hands she held it as if it would break just by glancing at it. A sly smirk crept onto her face as she gazed back at Alex. "Do you have any idea what manner of thing it was that you had?"

Raising an eyebrow at the old hag, Alex scrunched her face together in confusion. "Some kind of lucky charm?"

The smirk on Sal's face grew into a wretched smile, "A very lucky charm indeed. Protection. In fact, the exact same thing that would've prevented me from doing this." With a quickness that one could not fathom a hag as old as her possessing, she threw her hands up towards Alex. Immediately black smoke flew from the shriveled finger and engulfed Alex. No fight could be had before a small squirrel like creature stood in Alex's place on the ground.

Yvaine jumped with a gasp as she tried to attack Ditchwater Sal, "Oh, my God! What did you do?" No matter how hard she fought, an invisible barrier stopped Yvaine just short of touching the witch. All the screaming and curses thrown the wenches way seemed to be unheard by Sal much to Yvaine's dismay. Lamia's curse on Ditchwater Sal had been completely effective. For poor Sal could not see the star, touch it, smell it, or even hear the girl feet away from her.

Sal picked up the small animal that once was Alex in her hands, ignorant to the fallen star cursing her quite thoroughly mere feet away. A small smirk still sat on Sal's face as she waddled back to her wagon. "Much better. Though I'll keep me word. You shall not be harmed."

Once the hag had reached her wagon and entered she produced a small cage much akin to a small birdcage. Flipping open the latch she set Alex in and shut the door behind her. Ripping up a small piece of bread and cheese, Sal threw the pieces into Alex who seemed happy to much away. "There. Food and lodging just as I promised."

Unbeknownst to the old witch, Yvaine angrily strode into the wagon and perching herself near the door opening. Raising her voice Yvaine began to test out if her assumptions were indeed correct. "Would I be correct in thinking that you can neither see nor hear me?" With no reply Yvaine scoffed and began to rant. "Well then I would like to tell you that you smell of pee. You look like the rear end of a dog. And I swear, if I don't get my Alexandra back as she was I'll be your personal poltergeist!"

Not far behind the raging star, Septimus raced on his white horse along the dirt path. Cutting through the mountains overlooking the raging sea, Septimus' face was full of determination a sneer making itself a permanent fixture. Suddenly Septimus pulled back violently on the reins causing the horse to slam to a stop and buck slightly. Looking over Septimus peered at a small stone, no more than two foot high, that stuck up from the ground.

Engraved on the stone was _Wall – 60 Miles_ with a small arrow pointing along the direction of the path. Immediately Septimus snarled in glee the sneer now more prominent on his face as he raced forward pushing the poor horse to its limits. His thoughts were centered around one thing and one thing only. He wanted that stone and the star with which it came.

The hag's yellow wagon was now on its way towards Wall. The old wretch who sat on the bench outside the wagon, directing the lone brown horse slowly towing it forward, guided it. Back inside the wagon Yvaine kneeled before the small cage containing the animal that was once her traveling companion. The small animal looked around wild eyed, seemingly more animal than the human it once was.

"Alex?" Yvaine said leaning even closer to the cage. "If you can understand me, look at me now." Her eyes bore down on the small creature, hoping its beady black eyes would lock onto hers. Instead, the small beady eyes continued to glance around the wagon nervously while nibbling softly on the small amount of bread left in the cage. With a sigh, Yvaine rolled her eyes as the small beady eyes locked in on the swinging wedge of Swiss cheese. Shaking her head in defeat she reached over and broke off a piece of the cheese. In defeat, Yvaine sat on the small seat next to Alex's cage leaning over and feeding the piece of cheese through the bars of the cage and into the paws of Alex.

Looking down at the floor she smiled softly with a sigh. Gazing back up into the cage Yvaine began to speak all that which she could never say to Alex's face, believing the animal could not understand her. "You know when I said I knew little about love?" She paused with a resigned little shake of her head. Her voice was so soft that it could barely be heard over the crunching and creaking of the old wagon on the trail.

"Well, that wasn't true," she continued, staring into the bars with a far away look in her eye. "I know a lot about love. I've seen it. I've seen centuries and centuries of it. And it was the only thing that made watching your world bearable. All those wars. Pain and lies. Hate. It all made me want to turn away and never look down again. But to see the way that mankind loves. I mean, you could search the furthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful. So, yes, I know that love is unconditional. But I also know it can be unpredictable, unbearable, and well, strangely easy to mistake for loathing. And what I'm trying to say, Alexandra, is I think I love you."

A blush had spread slowly across her neck as her speech went on and now it was in full bloom across her cheeks as she smiled towards the cage. As if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders she held her hands on her chest and smiled brightly. "My heart, it feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like it doesn't belong to me anymore. It belongs to you. And if you wanted it, I'd wish for nothing in exchange. No gifts, no goods, no demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you love me, too." At this her voice softened as she gazed hopefully into the small cage. "Just your heart in exchange for mine." The small animal just gazed back at her for a few short moments before scurrying around the cage in search for more food. Yvaine paid no attention as she simply leaned back and thought back on her travels and the confession she had just made.

Hours later Ditchwater Sal pulled the wagon through the town of Wall, passing by The Slaughtered Prince before coming to a halt. The streets were dark only lit by the occasional light on a nearby building as passersby bumbled along the drab streets. Once her usual stall was set up Sal opened the wagon and drew Alex from her cage before pacing her on the ground. "The wall is one mile that way-," a bony finger pointed in a far off direction, "-there. Thought the walk might take you a little longer than normal. Transformation tends to leave the brain a bit scrambled for a while."

Much like her transformation into an animal a bony finger sprouted black smoke encircling Alex before she was once again a human standing in front of the old hag. "You!" Alex exclaimed unsheathing her sword only to fall to her right tumbling around as Yvaine grappled onto her in an effort to break her fall.

With a dismissive wave of hand, Sal lumbered off shouting, "I warned you. Save your strength."

Yvaine cradled Alex's head in her lap, her hands fretting over her face and hair before resting on her cheeks. "I've been so worried for you," she said with a smile, gazing deep into Alex's eyes.

A large smile broke out on Alex' face as her eyes seemed to be unfocused despite the jubilation displayed on her entire face. "Victoria!" She exclaimed with her smile still firmly in place.

The smile once on Yvaine's face fell immediately into a scowl as hurt passed through her eyes. She couldn't quite understand the depth of the pain that had shot through her heart at such a simple name.

"I think I preferred 'Mother'," Yvaine mumbled as she gathered Alex up on her feet and began leading her down the street. "Come on. There's an inn over there. Victoria's birthday is not till tomorrow. I think you need a bath and a good night's sleep before you present me to her."

She masked the hurt welling up inside her, smothering it with her concern for the girl she was basically dragging along the streets. Alex began grumbling and moaning immediately. "Come on. Come. Come on, Alex. It's not that far."

The only response she received in return was a hiccupped "Okay." Rolling her eyes, Yvaine lead the incapacitated girl towards the Slaughtered Prince in hopes of lodging and a nice bath.

It took only minutes before Yvaine was depositing the unconscious Alex onto the bed face first. With a huff of frustration and exhaustion she began to examine the room. It was lit with multiple candles placed around the room. The bed was clean with white sheets and fresh pillows. The maroon and gold duvet that was once perfectly made on the bed was scrunched under the snoring mass of Alex's body. Yvaine's eyes skirted over the random furniture in the room before coming to rest on the large white, claw-foot bath that sat a few feet from the end of the bed.

Pushing Alex's head and body so there was room, Yvaine moved a wooden screen between the bed and the bath. The screen provided enough privacy for her to comfortably take a nice bath. The wood was dark and the screen was made of braided wood woven together so one could barely see in between. Towards the top of the screen was a small window with a door that could be opened and closed. It was big enough for a head to fit through but Yvaine wasn't worried whatsoever. Alex was dead to the world on the bed and had made no signs of waking up anytime soon.

Soon the tub was filled with steaming hot water and Yvaine happily shed her dress and undergarments and stepped in. The candelabra that sat next to the bath provided plenty of light for her as she unwound her hair and let it flow around her shoulders. The window was open allowing her an unhindered view of the stars and her long lost sisters. A small tear made its way down her face as she accepted her fate. She was never going to be able to rejoin her sisters, no matter how much she wished. Her heart lay in the hands of a human girl, no woman, whose heart desired another. A dainty hand wiped away the lone tear as she leaned back and relaxed, still staring at her home.

On the other side of the wooden curtain, Alex began to stir. Her head felt as if a cloud had been finally lifted from her mind after the long journey. Shaking her head, she peaked around at her surroundings. Her head never made its complete perusal of the room, for her eyes were trained on the flashes of blonde hair and pale skin she could see through the slits of the screen. For a few moments, Alex's mind was completely blank as her heart beat frantically in her chest.

With the dreadful encounter with Ditchwater Sal in mind, Alex stood up and made her way over to the screen. Eyeing the small window a smirk crept onto Alex's face. She opened the window with her head resting on its sill as she gazed down at Yvaine's face as she gazed at the stars. "Excuse me?"

"Oh!" Yvaine jumped, sloshing water out of the bath as she turned hurriedly towards the side of the tub. Her back now facing Alex as she tried to cover herself as much as possible from Alex's eyes. Alex, on the other hand, was struck by the beauty in front of her and couldn't believe anyone could be so magnificent. Alex's eyes slowly traced the smooth back up to the neck before meeting Yvaine's irate expression. Shaking her head with a blush sprouting on her face, Alex began to chuckle awkwardly.

"I think you're in my bath," Alex chuckled out, a blush still alight on her cheeks.

Yvaine's face was beet red as she alternated between glaring back at Alex and shaking her head in disbelief. "Well, close your eyes!" She snapped back at him, though a small smile broke out on her face.

Alex chuckled even more as she closed the window and backed away from the screen towards the bed. "I'm not…Honestly, I'm not looking. Here, I'll turn away," Alex still giggled mercilessly as the sounds of water splashing echoed in the background.

Yvaine wrapped herself in a towel and tucked it under so it stayed up above her breasts to cover her modesty. Her hands ran themselves through blond locks in hopes of detangling the long strands. She approached the small dresser with a mirror, gazing over at Alex's back. "Alright, you can open them now."

Alex turned towards Yvaine, a smile still on her lips as she gazed at the towel clad fallen star before her. Yvaine looked over her shoulder at Alex as she approached the blonde from behind. Yvaine quickly averted her gaze back to the mirror, intent on her task of combing her hair. Alex stopped a few feet away from Yvaine before looking at her fondly.

Alex took a breath before she finally said the words she has been wanting to since she had awoke from her time as an animal. "Did-Did you really mean what you said in the caravan?" Her voice was soft, but carried heavily through the candle lit room.

Yvaine's fingers stopped abruptly as she turned towards Alex with a questioning look on her face. Her gaze then darted down and surprise and horror flashed over her face. "What I…But…But you were a mouse!" Alex began to chuckle softly as the smile on her face grew into a full-blown grin. "You were a mouse! You wanted cheese! You didn't…"

Yvaine covered her face as shock and horror coursed through her, "I asked you to give me a sign." Yvaine turned away from Alex, embarrassed beyond belief.

Alex glided forward, taking Yvaine's wrists into her hands and pulling them softly away from her face. "And risk you being too embarrassed to keep saying such lovely things?" Now Yvaine had turned around fully to face Alex. A small giggle left her lips as Alex followed. Yvaine's hands wound around Alex as their foreheads rested together. Alex leaned forward and kissed Yvaine's forehead lovingly while cupping her face in her right hand. Alex's thumb softly caressed Yvaine's cheek as they smiled shyly at one another.

In a whispered voice, not wanting to break the atmosphere of the moment, Alex asked, "You want to know what the Captain really whispered to me that day?" Yvaine's eyes stared deep into Alex's as love shined brightly in both. "He told me that my true love was right in front of my eyes. And he was right."

Yvaine had slowly begun to glow throughout the moment but at those words a beautiful glow emanated from her skin and surrounded her in an ethereal light. Alex smiled tenderly at her before cupping her neck and pulling her forward. Their lips met and it felt as if Alex's body came alive and she could feel every inch of her body pressed up against Yvaine's. No matter how long it lasted, in Alex's mind it would never be long enough. With her arm wrapped securely around the blondes waist and her other caressing the smooth skin of her neck, Alex finally felt as if she was home.

Their lips parted for only seconds before reconnecting immediately with fervor. Yvaine's hands wound up around Alex's neck and tangling in long brown locks. Soon Alex ran her tongue along Yvaine's who readily opened her mouth, allowing Alex to deepen the kiss. Before long the kiss grew from sweet and timid to fervent and lustful as the pent up passion and lust took ahold of both girls.

Yvaine's hands untangled from Alex's hair and down the front of her shirt before reaching her waist. Her hands began to softly tug the fabric from its place tucked into the pants until it was completely free from their prison. Immediately Yvaine's hands explored the newfound skin of Alex's stomach, causing muscles to clench and spasm under the soft touch. Alex pulled back only a breath away and gazed deep into her love's eyes. "I am helplessly in love with you Yvaine."

Yvaine's breath hitched at the raw emotion in Alex's eyes. She smiled slyly as her hands crept up the flat, muscled stomach before her. Soon Alex's shirt was pulled up and off before being tossed carelessly across the room. Yvaine then began walking backwards towards the bed, her eyes never leaving Alex's. With only a few steps left to the bed Yvaine's hand reached up and undid her towel allowing it to fall to the floor leaving her with nothing as she beckoned Alex over with a finger.

Alex couldn't help but admire the beautiful body in front of her. She couldn't comprehend how such a beautiful creature, both inside and out, could love a plain, small town girl as herself. No matter the why, she was not going to take a second of her love for granted. With a smile Alex soon crossed the room shedding clothes as she did so before lying her body atop that of Yvaine as their lips met once again in a loving battle.

It wasn't long before moans and heavy breathing began to fill the room as the two lovers gave each other all that they were. Unbeknownst to the lovers in their throes of passion was the ghostly body of Tertius floating above the scene in glee. He stuck his head through the wall and glanced down at his ghostly brothers who were sitting on the eve of the inn right below the room of the two women.

"Hey, guys! Guys, come on! Come on, you got to come up and see this!" His gleeful expression could even be seen despite how transparent and ghastly he had become in the afterlife.

All the brothers looked up from their position at Tertius' gleeful face. "Pervert!" Secundus shouted up at him, disgusted by his brother. The rest merely rolled their eyes as Tertius huffed.

"Suit yourselves!" Tertius spat as he stuck his head back into the lovers' room to watch.

Sextus was the first one to speak and break the silence, "Ironic, isn't it?"

Secundus turned with a questioning look on his flattened face. "Yeah. What is?"

"Well Septimus will be here by morning, find the girl, get the stone, and be king forever," Sextus said bitterly, shaking his head.

Nodding their heads in agreement Secundus spoke up, "Still, at least we will be free."

 **Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story after such a long break! I don't really know if there is people actually reading it, but if so let me know what you think! If there is any mistakes I don't read through it twice so my bad just let me know and I'll try and fix them!**


End file.
